A Series of Fortunate Events
by thefuturemrsweasley
Summary: This story takes place after Voldemort has been defeated. Hermione and Harry are professors at the school and Ron is a Quidditch player. Things begin to get a little weird for Hermione when Fred Weasley becomes a professor at the school. UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

1A Series of Fortunate Events 

Chapter One: The New Potions Professor

Voldermort had been defeated a year ago. Harry Potter continues to be the Boy Who Lived, although he wasn't much of a boy now. He is nineteen and living on his own in Grimmuald Place. No longer does he have the boyish features of his school days: his body is very muscular from all the Quidditch playing, his face has slimmed out and is very defined, and he no longer looks the awkward child that he once was. He is currently teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at his favorite place ever, Hogwarts. He is dating the love of his life, Ginny Weasley, and plans on marrying her immediately after she graduates. He can now starting living his life and he wants Ginny right there with him. Ginny had grown into a lovely woman. She has long fiery red hair that is full and straight and rests beautifully on her shoulders. Her body is long and slender with just the right amount of muscle. She has bright blue eyes that manage to melt everyone's heart and a personality that is just as dramatic as her hair. Of course he also has Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger by his sides. Ron Weasley plays Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons and lives with Harry at Grimmuald. He too has grown into his looks and is incredibly attractive and still has funny as ever. He's been seeing a girl from the team for about six months and is the sweetest boyfriend imaginable. Hermione Granger has changed dramatically. No, she's still as studious as ever but she's relaxed quite a bit and realizes that there's more to life than books. She's taken over Transfiguration since McGonagall is now the Head Mistress at Hogwarts. Hermione has discovered the beauty of makeup and flattering clothes. She now wears her hair in loose waves that cascade down her back. She wear just the right amount of makeup to bring out her gorgeous honey colored eyes and a lovely shade of pink lip gloss. Sadly, Hermione hasn't found that special someone to care about, not that she's overly concerned about it. Her friends; however, want to change that and this story is about Hermione finding love with the help of her friends.

Hermione headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Another exciting day was ahead of her, she loves Mondays because she gets to work with the fifth, third, and first years. For whatever reason those were her favorite years to teach. Plus she gets to work with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students. As she headed down the hallway she was unexpectedly surprised by two hands that quickly covered her eyes.

"Guess who." a voice whispered in her ear.

"Hmmm," Hermione mused playing along, "Could it be Harry?"

Harry laughed and removed his hands, "You could at least try to get it wrong."

Hermione smiled at him, "You know I hate being wrong."

Harry rolled his eyes changing the subject, "Did you get the letter from McGonagall?"

"You mean the one about hiring a new Potions professor?"

"Yeah...I wonder who it is?"

"That's a good question. I still can't believe Snape is retiring." Hermione opened the doors to the Great Hall.

"Yeah, but I'm not complaining." Harry shrugged. Snape turned out to the be on the good side but that still did not change Harry's personal feelings toward him (although he had warmed up to him quite a bit).

"True, but he's so talented." Hermione took her seat to the right of McGonagall while Harry took his seat next to Hermione.

"Am I right to assume the two of you are discussing Professor Snape's retirement?" McGonagall joined the conversation.

"Yes, we're trying to figure out who could possibly replace him." Hermione responded.

"Well I have one person in mind." McGonagall shared with them, "And he will be coming here tonight for an interview and I'm hoping you two will be there."

Harry and Hermione gaped, "You have someone already? We just found out Snape was retiring last night."

"Oh well I've known since last month that Snape was interested in retiring but I was trying to convince him to stay. However, as I'm sure you know, once Snape's made up his mind there's no changing it. Well, now that's it been a full month I figured I should start looking. Luckily, my top choice has said that he's interested in the job and was able to move his schedule around for an interview."

"Well I can be there tonight." Harry said sipping his orange juice.

"So can I." Hermione confirmed, "What time is the interview?"

"Eight pm."

Later that day Harry was going to his office to grade some papers when he caught up with Ginny on her way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hello Miss Weasley." Harry smiled (While inside the school Harry and Ginny had to maintain a teacher-student relationship).

"Hello Professor." Ginny greeted.

"How's your day going?"

"It's going great. Did you know that Snape is retiring? He told us that he's not coming back after break."

"Yeah, McGonagall sent us a letter last night. Apparently he's been wanting to retire since October."

"Oh wow. Do you know who's replacing him?"

"No idea, but Professor Granger and I are going to an interview tonight with someone who's applied for the job."

"I hope it's a guy." Ginny commented.

Harry looked taken back, "And why is that, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny smirked, "Because maybe him and Hermione could date."

"Oh. Ok that's fine then." He smiled at her, "But I really don't think Hermione's interested in dating anyone."

"Pfft. She's an adult, she wants to settle down." Ginny said matter-of-factly, "Maybe we should set her up on some blind dates."

"But she knows everyone I know." Harry laughed.

"Well, we could get Ron to help us out and you know...some other people could help us out to."

Harry shrugged, "I'd rather stay out of this whole thing."

Ginny pouted, "Well after you meet the new Potions professor will at least consider helping me set them up?"

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes a bit, "We'll see. I gotta run now and grade some papers before dinner and the interview."

Later that night Hermione was in her chambers getting ready for the interview. She had just gotten out of the shower and was putting some mousse in her hair to keep the waves from frizzing. She sat down in front of her vanity and looked straight into the mirror.

"This doesn't make any sense." Hermione sighed, "I'm smart and nice and loyal and brave and pretty...and yet I'm still single." She shook her head and her long hair splashed water all over the mirror. Hermione made one last glance at the mirror and the water droplets quickly disappeared. She got up and made her way to her closet to pick out an outfit. McGonagall said they did not need to wear robes, muggle clothing was perfectly acceptable. Hermione was thankful for that since she had fallen a bit behind on her laundry and planned on doing it later while she was on hall duty. She pulled out a pair of fitted brown pants that flared at the bottom and a pink sweater that hung loosely around her shoulders. She grabbed a pair of brown sling backs and threw her hair up into a bun with a few pieces framing her face.

Hermione headed out of the portrait hall and waited for Harry. After a few moments Harry appeared wearing incredibly casual clothes, "harry, are you sure that's entirely appropriate?"

Harry shrugged, "She said we didn't have to wear robes."

"But I don't think she meant you could wear what you would to do Quidditch practice. This is a job interview after all."

Harry laughed, "Hermione, we already have the jobs remember?"

Hermione made a face but smiled nonetheless, "Let's go meet our new professor."

Harry and Hermione linked arms and made their way to the Head Mistresses office. Upon arriving they were surprised to see that they were the only professors there.

"Is anyone else coming?" Hermione asked.

"Just Snape, he should be here very shortly." McGonagall motioned for them to take a seat.

Just like that the door opened and Snape floated into the room (I always thought how cool it is in the movies that Snape just seems to float with his robes dancing across the floor). He took his seat next to Hermione and the two of them chatted for a little while until they heard a knock at the door.

"This must be him." McGonagall said smiling, "You may come in."

Hermione could not believe who walked into the room. He was tall but slightly stocky with red hair and a mischievous grin- Fred Weasley.

"Fred?" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

It had been months since Harry and Hermione saw Fred. Ever since the war ended everyone had become so busy starting up new lives that Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn't even spent summer at the Burrow. Fred and George had expanded their store so that there were now more than 30 in all of Europe. The last Hermione had heard was that they were thinking of going overseas.

"Greeting ladies and gentlemen." Fred grinned throwing in a bow. However, when he bowed he couldn't be hold his eye contact with Hermione. He still couldn't believe that the gorgeous woman in front of him had once dated his brother and used to be the little girl with the incredibly bushy hair that he and George use to play pranks on. Fred hadn't seen Hermione or Harry for that matter since the war ended. But even then he had discovered what a gorgeous woman Hermione was. And now that he was seeing her in the flesh once again he still couldn't believe it.

Fred walked over to the group and took the seat in between Harry and Hermione. Both of whom were still sitting there with mouths wide open.

"It's great to see you, Fred." Harry said finally closing his mouth.

"You too." Fred said smiling at Harry.

"It's been far too long since we saw you." Hermione smiled at Fred.

"Well, hopefully we'll be changing that." Fred winked at Hermione who could feel herself blush slightly.

After their initial greetings McGonagall proceeded with the interview. She even revealed some stuff that Harry and Hermione found shocking. Next to Hermione Fred had received the highest scores on his Potion OWL's. Hermione couldn't believe that she had never realized that, after all the twins pranks required a high level of skill and potions works. Snape remained silent for the whole interview, Hermione was pretty sure that he really didn't care who took over his position and that's why McGonagall had asked her and Harry to come, they actually did care who taught here. Hermione (and Harry) had always thought that as wonderful as Fred was he had a tendency to be rather immature. But throughout the course of the interview Fred proved himself to be rather responsible and a gifted wizard. Harry and Hermione wholeheartedly supported McGonagall's decision to employ Fred. It was decided that he would start in a couple of weeks, to give him time to sort everything out with the store and such. Much to Fred's amazement McGonagall even offered him the position of Head of Slytherin. She hoped that he might be able to change the stereotype, Fred happily accepted the challenge.

After the interview Fred, Hermione, and Harry made their way to the Kitchens to have a late night snack and catch up a bit. The trio grabbed some snack like food and decided to go to Harry's chamber.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to be teaching." Fred said laughing, "I never thought I would be back here."

"Ginny's going to be thrilled though."

"Everyone's going to think she's the top of her class because her boyfriend, best friend and brother are her teachers." Fred joked.

"Oh wow I didn't even realize that." Harry confessed.

"How is my little sis doing anyway?" Fred asked taking out a piece of pie and plopping on Harry's couch next to Hermione.

Harry, Fred, and Hermione spent the next hour catching up before Hermione had to get on with hall duty. Fred used Harry's fireplace to get back to his apartment. Harry grabbed his robe and headed over to the Gryffindor Common Room, it was still early and he really wanted to talk to Ginny.

Just like Harry predicted Ginny was seated on one of the couch's by the fire reading her Transfiguration book, "Hey." harry said sitting on the arm of the chair.

"I wasn't expecting you." Ginny said putting her book down, "How was the interview? Have we found a guy for Hermione?"

Harry chuckled, "The interview went well but I don't think we've found a guy for Hermione."

Ginny's face fell, "Is our new Potions professor a girl?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Nope."

Ginny looked confused, "He's a guy, he's a professor, and he's not for Hermione? Is he butt ugly?"

"Um I'd rather you know not answer that last question." Harry laughed, "But no he's not ugly, he's just not for Hermione."

"Why not?"

"You're never going to believe me but...it's Fred."

"Fred?" Ginny raised her eyebrows, "As in Frederick George Weasley my older brother?"

"That would be the one."

"In that case, you're right he's definitely not Hermione's type."

"So much for your match making scheme." Harry grinned.

Ginny thought for a moment, "Hmm, I think I have a back-up person."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Oh?"

Ginny hopped off the chair, "Well, I really need to go write to someone if I'm going to have Hermione a date by this weekend."

Harry sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing."

**Ok so that's the end of chapter one, kinda long but I needed to set the story up and get the main characters into place. The next chapter will be Hermione's first blind date-woot! I bet you're all dying to know who she gets set up with, but you'll have to wait hehehe. Not that long though, I just wanna see what the initial reaction is before I post the next chapter...so if you wanna know how the first date goes then I suggest you review :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

1A Series of Fortunate Events

Chapter Two: The Athlete

The next day Hermione woke and had to remind herself that in just a couple of weeks Fred Weasley would be her colleague. If someone had told her that a month ago she would have laughed in their face. Who really would believe that half of the most famous pranksters in all of Hogwarts would be teaching there? Part of Hermione couldn't help but be slightly excited by the thought of working with Fred. He would certainly bring some fun to the place, not that it wasn't fun but everyone was still (rightfully) mourning. Hermione remembered the night that Ron broke up with her. It was right in the middle of the war and she thought she was going to die once the words escaped Ron's mouth (everything between them is good no and they both realized that the break up was for the best). She retreated to Grimmuald Place and hid out in the attic. After a couple hours the door opened and Fred stepped in. He walked over to her and just put his arm around her and said nothing. They sat there for what like seemed like an eternity in silence. The tears just streamed down Hermione's face while Fred rubbed her back. Hermione and Fred never talked about that day but things changed between them after that. Thier friendship was made that day, they went from acquaintances to full fledged friends and not a single word was spoken between them.

Ginny woke up early and ran to the owlery to send a letter to Ron. If anyone knew who would be a good guy for Hermione it would be her best friend (and ex). Ginny asked Ron to find a cute available guy on the Quidditch team who would be interested in going on a blind date on Saturday night.

Fred made his way to the shop to tell George that he did in fact get the job at Hogwarts.

"Nice job Gred." George said sitting on the counter.

"Yeah I'm pretty shocked that I actually got it." Fred said leaning on the counter.

"Well you did get the highest score on the OWL's in potions." George pointed out.

"Yeah that and I think McGonagall has a soft spot for us." Fred laughed.

George joined in, "I always knew she liked our pranks. So do Harry and Hermione know you're going to be teaching?"

"They were actually at the interview."

"That must have been nice."

Fred raised his eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

"I saw the way you ogled at Hermione last year."

"I do not ogle dear brother."

"Oh you most certainly do. Not that I blame you, the former know-it-all is quite the babe."

"Whatever you say." Fred rolled his eyes jumping behind the counter.

Later that day Ginny got a letter back from Ron. Ron wasn't all for the idea of setting Hermione up but there is a guy on the team who's really great and single. Ron told him (Adam) to meet Hermione at four at The Three Broomsticks. Ginny scribbled a quick response and made her way to dinner. She quickly gobbled her food and then waited for Hermione to leave the Great Hall. She saw Hermione slip quietly out and she ran to catch up with her.

"Professor!"

Hermione jumped, "Oh Ginny it's you. What can I do for you?"

"Can we go to your office?"

"Sure." Hermione was confused. She knew Ginny was up to something she could see it in her eyes.

The girls walked down the corridor and into the Transfiguration classroom from there they went through one of the large of the portraits and into Hermione's office. The office was exactly what you would imagine: the desk was clean and orderly, the furniture was carefully placed and the walls were covered with pictures of her family and friends. Hermione took her seat behind the desk and Ginny plopped into one of Hermione's comfy scarlet colored chairs.

"What's this about, Gin?" Hermione raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"I've found you a date." Ginny said excitedly.

"Oh?" Hermione had no idea what to say.

"His name's Adam and he plays on the Chudley Cannons."

"Why did you do this? I mean I've never asked you to find me a date, I don't even think I want to date anyone."

"Hermione, dating is fun." Ginny pleaded, "You need to get out more."

Hermione hung her head, she hated when people judged the life she lead. Then again, she thought, she hadn't dated anyone since Ron. And it would be nice to have someone there. She sighed, "Fine, when is this date?"

Ginny squealed, "It's Saturday at 4 at The Three Broomsticks. Oh I'm so happy you're doing this. And we're going to keep setting you up til you find someone."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Woo hoo." Hermione said sarcastically, "Well, if that's all Miss Weasley you are dismissed."

Ginny got up and hugged Hermione, "You're not going to regret this."

Hermione got to her room and greeted her owl Tegan. Next to Tegan's cage was a brightly colored envelope. Hermione examined the envelope which was addressed to her, "Hm I wonder what this is about?"

Hermione opened the envelope and pulled out a letter that had a Weasley Wizarding Wheezes heading, "Fred wrote to me?" Hermione was shocked.

**Hi Hermione, **

**You said last night that it had been too long so I thought that I would write to you. Plus I figured you could keep me up to date on everything happening at Hogwarts. So I told George that I go the job so we spent today writing out an ad for the paper to see who could overtake watching the European shops. George has decided to go oversees for a while to test out a WWW over in America. **(At this point Hermione's mouth was hanging open in shock, she's never seen the twins spend more than a minute away from each other.) **I know you're probably shocked, you're not the only one. We're actually writing to mum now to tell her and I'm sure she'll apparate here the second she hears that George is going to America. I'm still not sure how I feel about the whole thing, I'm really going to miss him but I think this something we both need to do. We've never been apart from each other and everyone's always known us as Fred-and-George so this could be a nice change. For once I'll just be Fred and he'll just be George. And of course it would be easy to visit him and vice versa. He plans on leaving right after Christmas as long as we've found someone to take over the business aspect of the shop. We'll both continue to work on the inventions (don't worry I won't test them on any of the students ) ). I still can't believe how quickly things can change. **

**Well, I've drowned on long about myself, how are you doing? Ron wrote to me and told me that Ginny asked him to find you a blind date. I didn't know you were interested in dating I know plenty of single guys (ie, me hahaha). I just wanted to let you know that if the date sucks feel free to call **(in my story they can have cell phones, it's convenient)**. If anyone knows how to get out of a crappy date it's definitely me, I've ditched girls plenty of times **(As disgusted by this confession as Hermione was she couldn't help but laugh)**. But anyway I must say I admire you for letting my little sis and bro hook you up with someone, I know I wouldn't trust my brother...he is a git after all. Well, I wish you well and remember if you need an excuse to get out of this give me a call on Saturday, I'll be down the street at the shop. **

**Your Favorite Prankster, Fred Weasley **

Hermione sat down on her bed and grabbed some parchment and a quill. She wrote a response to Fred and then decided to write to Ron just to say hi and see how everything was going. It was almost midnight which meant hall duty. She quickly finished her letter to Ron and grabbed her robes and headed out the door.

The next day Fred was sitting in his apartment reading over the letters from people who had responded to his and George's ad. So far no one was jumping out at him. Plus his mind was anywhere but on finding someone to manage the store. He was thinking how he needed to start packing because in a couple weeks he would be living at Hogwarts. Plus he was thinking about how George would be leaving for America in a couple weeks, he was already looking for a place to stay. Their mum and dad came over last night and they all talked about everything from Hogwarts to America. Thankfully their parents always supported them and they were nothing but helpful. However, Fred wanted to kill George later on in the night when he told their parents about Ginny's plan to find a boyfriend for Hermione, "Mum, dad you'll never guess what Gin's doing?"

"Are her and Harry planning on eloping?" Mrs, Weasley was scared.

"No, don't worry you still get to plan a wedding." George joked. Mrs. Weasley made a face but relaxed, "Ginny's trying to find a boyfriend for Mione."

"That's so sweet Hermione really does need a boyfriend." Mrs. Weasley said. Fred just rolled his eyes and sadly Mrs. Weasley saw that, "What, you don't think Hermione needs someone Fred?"

However, George cut in before Fred could say anything, "He's just jealous cause he likes Hermione."

Fred glared at George while Mrs. Weasley question him, "Do you really? You should ask her out, the two of you would be such a smart match. And you've both been single for too long."

Fred groaned, "I don't like Hermione mum. George is just being an ass."

Mrs. Weasley still smiled at the prospect of Fred and Hermione. She always wanted Hermione to be a member of the family of course like everyone else she thought that Hermione and Ron would be the ones to get together. But the more she thought the more she could see Hermione and Fred. They would be a nice balance for each other like her and Arthur. Luckily for Fred his dad noticed how uncomfortable he was and quickly changed the topic.

Before Fred had the chance to get his mind back on looking at these applications a lovely tawny colored owl was nipping at his finger. "Ow!" Fred jumped at being awoken from his flashback, "Oh you must have another application." Fred lazily untied the letter from the pretty bird and gave the bird some food. Fred looked at the letter and instantly recognized the curvy perfect handwriting, it was from Hermione. He opened the letter and pulled out the parchment.

Hello Fred,

I must admit I was quite shocked when I received your letter last night. Don't get me wrong though it was great to hear from you (Fred smiled). I'm very excited to be working with you, you're definitely much better company than Snape. And I'm sure you'll keep my hands full.

Well, anyway I'm still trying to get past what you said in the letter. George is really moving? I must say the last thing I expected was for him to move. I mean the two of you have never been apart so I know this must be hard for you. I just want you to know that if you need to talk about it or anything for that matter I'm here for you...just like you were there for me when Ron broke up with me (Fred couldn't believe that she had included that in the letter, they never talked about that night). This could be a great experience for you both, you'll be teaching and George will be traveling. Plus you could easily visit him over the summer and you still get to work on inventions (I will be keeping on eye on the students to make sure that you really aren't testing any on them (Fred started to laugh)). I think you'll make a great professor: you're smart, fun and caring, the students will just run to you.

So Ron wrote to you about your sister's "genius" plan? I must say I never thought Ginny would feel the need to set me with anyone but I guess she has a point. I have been single for a rather long time. But I mean I'm not lonely or anything I'm plenty busy I really don't know if I'll have time for a guy. I'm sure you know exactly what I mean (No, Fred thought, I'm pretty lonely). I just hope they don't set me up with a dope, that would be horrible. In any case I may have to take up your offer on Saturday. Well, I must be off now-it's time for hall duty. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon!

Your Favorite Know-it-All, Hermione Granger

PS- Are you going to Christmas dinner at the Burrow? If you are Harry and I could help you move your stuff in afterwards.

Fred smiled re-reading the letter, she was pleased to hear from me. And she hadn't forgotten about that night. Then something caused Fred to stop smiling, _what if George was right? What if he did have a thing for Hermione? That's impossible though, there's nothing really all that amazing about her...except for her being the smartest witch pretty much ever, and incredibly loyal and caring, and well she's really hot_. Fred just shook his head, she was Hermione, she was practically his little sister, he had know her for what nine years now, there was no attraction there.

Saturday was upon Hermione before she was ready for it. It was 3 in the afternoon she had been up since 7 and had showered, finished grading homework and writing up her lesson plans for the next week and was currently seated on her bed surrounded by clothes. She really wished she could have Ginny with her to pick out an outfit but she was at a Quidditch match. Hermione finally decided on a pair of skinny jeans, a black lace camisole and a cropped silver jacket with a pair of black stilettos. She wore her hair down and applied her typical makeup. She grabbed a small black bag and made sure her cell phone was in there. After that she grabbed her Floo Powder and made her way to The Three Broomsticks.

The place was incredibly crowded and Hermione realized she had no idea what Adam looked like. She made her way to a table near the entrance and sipped on some water while she waited. She was about fifteen minutes early so she figured Adam wouldn't be there yet. About ten minutes passed before a tall, dark and handsome man walked through the door. He had curly black hair, startling blue eyes, and just a small patch of hair on his chin. He was wearing a Chudley Canons jacket and smiling. Hermione was in love. Adam looked around and his eyes landed on Hermione he smiled and made his way over to her, "Excuse me, are you Hermione?"

Hermione could barely speak, "Ye-yes. Are you Adam?"

Adam smiled and shook her hand, "Pleased to meet you."

Adam took his seat across from Hermione and sipped some water, "So Ron tells me you're a teacher?"

"Yeah, I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts."

"That's awesome, I mean you're so young and to be teaching, that's a real accomplishment."

"Thank you!" Hermione smiled, "Um Ron hasn't told me anything about you. What position do you play?"

Adam leaned forward and whispered, "Any one you want."

Hermione nearly spat her water out. Adam continued, "I'm just kidding (Hermione was pretty sure he wasn't) I'm one of the Beaters."

"Oh really? Ron's older brothers were beaters on the team at school."

"You mean the twins right?"

"Yeah, Fred and George were great Beaters."

"Well, I'm sure they couldn't hold a candle to me." Adam bragged. Every word that came out of his mouth made him less and less attractive. Luckily for Hermione the waitress came over and their conversation ceased for a few moments while they ordered. After they placed their orders Adam continued to bore Hermione with chit chat about Quidditch and how he was the captain and everything. Hermione sipped her water and thought about Christmas dinner at the Burrow and how she would kill Ron the second she saw him. Just then the front door opened and Hermione could have sworn she saw Fred slip in. It must be my imagination, she thought. However, a few minutes later Fred walked up to their table.

"Hey Hermione! I didn't expect to run into you here." Fred smiled.

"Hi Fred! How are you?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Oh I'm good, on my lunch break so I thought I would you know grab some lunch." Fred laughed.

"Excuse me, we were talking." Adam growled.

"Oh I'm sorry Fred, I haven't introduced you to my date Adam."

"I'm the captain of the Chudley Cannons, I'm sure you've heard of them." Adam said confidently.

Fred glanced sideways at Hermione with a look of surprise, "Yeah, I've heard of them, my brother's the Keeper."

"Adam this Fred, I was just telling you about him."

"Oh of course, you're one of the twins right?"

"Yup. I'm George."

Adam looked dumbfounded, "I thought you just said you were Fred."

"No, there must be something wrong with your hearing.." Fred answered with a completely straight face.

Adam looked at Hermione for some help, "This is George." Hermione shrugged trying not to laugh.

Fred winked, "Well I'm gonna go grab my lunch, but we should definitely catch up."

"Yeah I'll definitely be giving you a call soon." Hermione smiled, "Bye George!"

"Bye Mione. Bye Adam." Fred walked out the door.

Adam turned to Hermione muttering, "I could have sworn you kept saying Fred."

Their food came quickly and Hermione did her best to keep her mouth full. Adam continued to talk and barely touched his food. Hermione continued to nod politely and smile. The waitress came and took their plates and Hermione nearly jumped for joy that the date was over.

"Well, I for one have a had a great time." Adam said looking Hermione up and down.

"Um yes it's been a lot of fun."

"How bout we head over to my place, and you know I can show you my positions." Adam winked.

Hermione nearly fell out of her seat, "Um I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Hermione ran to the bathroom and pulled out her phone and called Fred. She told him the whole thing, "How do I get out of this?"

Fred had to stop himself from going over there and punching Adam in the face. Instead he told her that he would come back over and say that George had to run out of the store and that he really needed her help. Hermione went back out to the table and calmly sat down.

"So are ready to go?" Adam asked leaning over the table.

"Actually I wanted to order some tea if that's alright."

"Oh yeah sure." Adam relaxed and fell back into his own seat.

Hermione was about to place her order when the door opened and Fred sprinted to the table, "Hermione!"

"Oh, hi Fred, what's wrong?"

"Wait isn't this George?" Adam was getting aggravated.

"No, this is his twin." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"I really need your help." Fred pleaded, "We've had a bit of an accident and George told me you were here and you are the brightest witch just about ever."

"Of course I'll help." Hermione got up and turned to Adam, "Um I guess we'll just have to reschedule."

She ran out with Fred before Adam had a chance to say anything else. Her and Fred darted down the street to the shop and both of them collapsed onto the counter laughing. After they gained control Hermione hopped onto the counter and Fred took his seat behind the counter. He grabbed Hermione's waist and swung her around so that she was facing him.

"That guy was quite the catch." Fred said laughing.

"Oh yes I'm so happy that Ron thinks I would ever be attracted to him." Hermione laughed rolling her eyes.

"Oh don't worry about my daft brother he'll definitely regret setting you up with that ass."

"I don't even want to know."

"I'm sure you'll hear about it." Fred had that ever so worrisome mischievous look in his eye, "But honestly the guy was such a prat."

Hermione giggled, "It was so hard not to laugh when you kept switching between yourself and George."

"Yeah I thought his head was about to explode." Fred howled with laughter, "Not there would be much mind you, the guy doesn't have much in the brain department."

"Seriously, he just spends all his time playing Quidditch, why would Ron think I would be attracted to anyone like that."

Fred feigned a hurt look, "I'm hurt by that."

Hermione playfully slapped him, "I wonder who they'll math me up with next."

Fred was shocked, "You're actually going to go through with this again?"

Hermione sighed, "I promised Ginny I would."

"But what if you end up just wasting your time."

Hermione shrugged, "Eventually one of them will have to work out. I mean all the people on the world, there must be one for me."

"I'm sure there is. I just never took you for one to let someone else match you up, you're such a go-getter."

"Look at how my first relationship went."

"That doesn't mean anything other than you and Ron are better as friends."

"I think it means I should just stay away from dating anyone I consider a friend."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Well, I don't know I just don't think I'm good at this whole dating thing."

"That's not true, I'm sure you are a delightful date." Fred said genuinely.

Hermione smiled, "Why are you still single Mr. Weasley?"

Fred shrugged, "My expectations are too high."

Hermione laughed, "I'm sure you're a delightful date."

"Oh I am, it's usually the girls who aren't."

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, "Well, hopefully we'll both find our soul mates."

Fred laughed, "We always have each other if all else fails."

Hermione hugged him, "I should get going it's kinda late and I'm sure Ginny's gonna want to hear all about the horrible date. At least I had you there."

**Ok so this was another long chapter, maybe this is just going to end up being a rather long story. There's just so much that I want to say and before I know it I'm on the 10th page. Well I hope you enjoyed it!!**


	3. Chapter 3

1A Series of Fortunate Events

Chapter Three: The Geek

Ginny was disappointed that Ron had set Hermione up with such a dud. She decided to never go to him again and instead she would pick out Hermione's next date. Meanwhile Hermione was trying to think of an excuse to get out of the date and Fred was ignoring George's advice ("Just come out and tell her you git.") and was trying to think of a way to sabotage the next date. Harry was doing his best to stay out of the whole "find Hermione her soul mate plan".

It was the Wednesday after Hermione's first horrendous date and she was using her free period to grade essays written by the fourth years. There was a knock at her door and she smiled when she looked up and saw Harry.

"Hello Harry. How are you?" Hermione smiled while Harry took a seat on the edge of her desk.

"I'm good-busy with the Bogart that I set up for the third years."

"Bogarts are quite annoying. I'm just grading the essays that I assigned the fourth years."

"Oh...so I heard your date was pretty bad."

Hermione laughed, "I'm still trying to get past it. The guy was such a perv and quite possibly the most egotistical prat I've ever met."

"Yeah that's the impression Ginny gave me. Ron swears he had no idea though."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah he told me that he never spent any time with him outside of practice and stuff."

"Ron also told me that Fred sent him a pretty nasty hex."

Hermione blushed, "I did not tell him to do that. Fred did that all on his own accord."

Harry laughed, "I'm not blaming you. I just never knew how protective Fred was."

Hermione glanced to the side, she had never even told Harry about what happened that night in the attic, "He was just being a good friend."

"Never knew you guys were that close."

"Well, you know...the war kinda brought everyone together. And we've known Fred for years."

"True. Well, anyway are you excited for your next date?" Harry grinned. He loved to tease Hermione.

Hermione scowled, "I'm trying to think of a way out of it as we speak."

Harry howled with laughter, "I thought as much."

"Do you know who Ginny's set me up with?"

"Don't look at me I'm trying to stay out of this whole mess. Personally, I think you can get a date perfectly fine on your own."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah that's what Fred said."

"It's true. You don't need any help- you're smart, sweet, incredibly good looking."

Hermione couldn't help but blush, "I wish I was as confident in myself as you and Fred are."

Harry patted Hermione's shoulder, "You just need to be more relaxed I think. You never tried to impress me and Ron and we get along great."

Hermione sighed, "Yeah I just wish I could be like that with a guy who's not you or Ron."

Harry shrugged, "You seem pretty comfortable with Fred."

Hermione looked up at him in shock, "What does that mean?"

"I was just trying to show you that you can be relaxed around guys who aren't me or Ron."

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were insinuating that there was something going on with me and Fred."

"Is there?" Harry teased.

Hermione scowled once more, "There most certainly isn't."

Harry got up and started to make his way to the door, "I don't know why you're getting so defensive. I think you two would be pretty good together." Harry turned back to Hermione and winked as Hermione flicked a book at him with her wand.

Hermione shook her head as she thought about the last part of her and Harry's conversation. _Does he really think we would be a couple, she thought to herself, no he just wanted to ruffle my feathers. Fred and I are just about as completely opposite as you can get...right? Although he has grown up a lot and I've relaxed quite a bit. _ Hermione shook her head, _no that would never work out_.

Fred decided to send Hermione a letter asking her how the week was going. And at the end he threw in a quick question about the future date. He didn't want to seem like he was too interested even though he was interested, kind of... but only as a friend. Much to his surprise he received a response that night and there wasn't a single question about why he was so interested in her date. She was going to be meeting this one at a café in Hogsmeade. All Ginny told her was that he was in school to be a Healer and he was her friend's older brother. Hermione even put that she was a little sad that this date wouldn't be in The Three Broomsticks because she wouldn't be able to call Fred if the date went sour. Fred sat on his bed reading the letter a second time. _Hm, maybe she does like me_, he thought, _after all she did write that she's sad that this next date won't be at the same place and that's only cause I won't be there_. _Nah,_ he shook his head, _what would Hermione ever see in me, what would I ever see in her? We would never work out_.

Another Saturday quickly came and with it another blind date. At least this time it was in Hogsmeade and Hogwarts was having a Hogsmeade trip. If Hermione had to bail she could always use the excuse that she had to look after one of the students. Hermione found the café quite easily it had a bright exterior and a lovely aroma coming from the windows. Hermione figured if nothing else she would at least have some good food. She arrived early of course and decided to take a seat by the windows. A couple minutes passed by and in walked a guy who was about the same height as Harry, with very light colored hair and a pair of glasses. He was cute but nothing compared to Adam. He had a large bag with him and Hermione could see a variety of books poking out of them. She even managed to read a little bit of the title on the one Creepy Fungi Wh... Hermione figured this had to be him and she held up her hand and waved a little. The guy squinted a bit to see who was waving and walked over, "Are you Miss Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, you must be George. It's lovely to meet you." Hermione felt so weird going on a date with a guy named George. Every time she thought of that name she automatically thought of Fred.

"It's quite the honor to meet you, I've heard all about you from my sister."

"Oh yes Ginny told me you were friend's older brother but she didn't say who."

"I'm Luna's older brother." Hermione couldn't help but feel a little disappointed by this knowledge. She wasn't extremely fond of Luna and she knew all about her father so she had a hard time believing that her brother would be any different.

"Oh, Luna's very gifted."

"Yes, my father is very proud of her. I think he's actually a bit disappointed in my career choice actually."

"Why would that be? Not everyone can be Healer it requires a great deal of skill and knowledge not to mention good people skills."

George smiled, "I keep trying to tell him that but he keeps on insisting that I should use my talents for things that matter-like the leopluradon."

Hermione laughed, "They don't even exist."

George laughed, "I keep trying to tell him that. Well, enough about me I would love to know more about you."

"Oh, well there's not much to know. I'm a professor at Hogwarts, I love to read and I hate flying."

"Really? I hate flying too."

"That's so weird-I was really beginning to think that I was the only one in the world who did." Hermione was pleasantly surprised by how well this date was going. She never would have guessed that Luna's older brother could be so normal.

"Yeah, I see no use for frivolous activities like Quidditch and such." George continued.

"Oh, well I kind of like Quidditch. I mean I'm not obsessed like Ginny and her brothers or Harry but I think it's fun to watch."

"But you don't get anything out of it. It's not a like a book, you can't learn anything from it."

"Well, I suppose that's true but it's not like we spend all of our time hoping to learn. There are more important things."

"I would have to disagree with that. Learning is the most important thing a person can do."

Hermione couldn't help but make a face, "Friendship and loyalty and bravery are far more important than learning. What would you do if you didn't have people you love and people who love you?"

"People leave, knowledge doesn't." George picked up his bag, "I'm sorry that you are a professor at Hogwarts, since you obviously don't value knowledge."

Hermione was completely taken back by this statement, no one had ever doubted her value of learning and books. Before she had the chance to say anything in walked the one and only Fred Weasley.

"Oi, Hermione!" Fred waved happily.

"Hi Fred!" Hermione greeted turning from George who was still waiting for some sort of response.

Fred walked over to their table and plopped into the empty seat, "Hello, I'm Fred." Fred held out his hand.

George stared at it without ever shaking it, "I'm George."

Fred burst out laughing and George was completely offended, "What's so funny."

"Oh nothing, nothing. It's just that my twin brother is named George." he turned to Hermione, "You never told me you were going out on a date with a George."

Hermione chuckled, "I just found out."

"Hold on, you're Fred Weasley aren't you?" George turned to him.

"The one and only." Fred stood up and bowed causing Hermione to giggle.

George's face turned a deep shade of red, "You don't even know who I am do you?" he spat.

Fred looked at him closely and then turned to Hermione who shrugged, "Should I know you?"

"You and your prat of a brother hexed my books one night in the library and all the writing in them disappeared. It took me ages to find a counter-spell for it, I nearly failed my exam because I had nothing to study from."

"Oh, well that's possible we pranked a lot of people." Fred casually shrugged, "It's hard to keep track of them all."

George turned angrily to Hermione, "If you spend your time with people like this you are obviously not worth my time."

This time Hermione was not at a loss for words, "I would rather spend my time with friends then with geeks who would rather be studying." she called out as George opened the front door.

"Yeah I bet you've never even been kissed." Fred called out.

Hermione and Fred started to laugh but Hermione quickly regained her composure, "We were rather mean."

"Meh, the guy is a pompous ass."

"That's for sure. He told me that he was sorry for Hogwarts that I was professor since I obviously do not value knowledge."

Fred's mouth dropped open, "What? He obviously had you confused with someone else."

Hermione filled Fred in on what had lead to that comment and how he is Luna's brother ("That says it all." Fred muttered). "I'm a bit disappointed that this one was even worse than the last one. We didn't even get the chance to order."

"Well, I could be your replacement date, if you would like?" Fred offered.

"That would be great." Hermione smiled, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Fred shrugged, "I came to check on the shop and you said you were going to be here and once I knew that Ginny had set you up I thought I should pop by to see how everything was going."

Hermione raised her eyebrow suspiciously, "Lucky for me you were here again."

Fred shrugged, "Well I was going to be in the area, why not stop by and see my favorite girl?" he winked.

Hermione blushed but before she could say anything the waiter came over to take their order. While waiting for the food Hermione and Fred chatted about the shop and George's hunt for an apartment. Little did they know someone was outside watching them. Harry had decided to stop by and make sure everything was going well, right before he opened the front door he happened to see a pretty brunette and a handsome red head sitting at a table together. Upon closer examination he discovered that it was in fact Hermione and Fred. And even more shocking was that they seemed to be having a really good time: they were both laughing and Fred offered Hermione a bite of his food, which she accepted. Harry stood outside the café in shock, _am I missing something_? _Why are Fred and Hermione at the café together, where's her date? And more importantly why do they seem to be having such a good time?_

Meanwhile, Hermione and Fred continued to have a great time without ever noticing that they were being watched. After about an hour they finished their lunch and were having some tea. Hermione couldn't believe what a great time she was having and Fred was heaven. The two of them reminisced about their school days and all the adventures they went on. They even had an in-depth conversation about Quidditch. After tea Hermione looked at her watch and realized how late it was, "Oh, I didn't realize what time it was I should really get going."

"Ok, I'll walk you back." Fred got up and offered Hermione his arm.

Hermione giggled and took his arm, "That's very nice of you."

"Anything for you, kiddo." Fred winked as they walked out of the café.

"So, can you still help me move everything in tomorrow?" Fred asked.

"Of course, what time should I come over?"

"Whenever, you get up." Fred shrugged casually, "Of course you'll probably have to drag me out of bed once you get there." he threw in wink.

Hermione shook her head, "Lucky me."

The couple caught up with the rest of the Hogwarts gang and Harry doubled over in shock. He nudged Ginny who was equally shocked. All the students started buzzing about Hermione and if that cute red-head was her boyfriend. Fred and Hermione were completely oblivious to everyone's reaction they were just enjoying each other's conversation. Hermione gave him a hug and joined the Hogwarts group. Fred decided to be daring and gave her a kiss on the cheek while they were still hugging. Hermione wasn't sure how to react to that so she smiled and gave him another tight hug.

The whole ride back to Hogwarts Harry and Ginny tried to interrogate Hermione without being too obvious.

"So, I'm guessing the date didn't go too well?" Ginny said frowning.

"It started out great actually but then we got into this absurd argument. And he basically said I don't value knowledge because I think friendship and loyalty and bravery are more important than books. And then Fred came...and actually made things worse." Hermione laughed, "He asked George his name and when he replied Fred burst out laughing and George got all huffy and asked what was so funny. Fred explained that his twin was named George and then George got even angrier when he realized that Fred was Fred Weasley. Apparently Fred and George pulled a prank on him and it pissed him off. Then George stormed off and said something along the lines of if I spend time with people like Fred and George then I'm not worth his time."

Harry and Ginny were wide-eyed, "What an ass!"

"Yeah he really was, I was disappointed. But at least Fred showed up and I didn't have to eat by myself."

"Why was Fred here anyway?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged, "He was looking at the store and since he knew how bad the last date was he thought he would stop by and make sure everything was alright."

"Oh, that was nice of him." Ginny said

Hermione shrugged, "He's a nice guy."

"I suppose."

Hermione laughed, "Ginny he's your brother. And aren't him and George your favorites?"

"And Bill." Ginny added, "I'm just saying he's usually not _that_ nice. I mean he's a good friend and all but I never realized what good friends you and him were."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't get why people are so shocked by that."

Ginny raised her eyebrow, "Well, um you guys don't exactly have any of the same interests or anything. You're scholarly and serious and focused and Fred is well the opposite of all of those things."

"I don't think that's true, I think Fred is very focused and goal-oriented, look at all the stuff him and George have done with the shop."

Ginny shrugged, "That's true. Oh well, enough about Fred we need to find you another date."

Hermione rolled her eyes and caught Harry's eye who just smirked and shrugged. Ginny may have brushed Fred off but Harry wasn't so quick. The whole way back to Hogwarts he kept picturing the two of them in the café and how happy they both looked. Harry was definitely going to keep a close eye on them.

**So things are progressing for Fred and Hermione, but I'm kind of mean and I like to drag things out a bit, kind of like a romantic comedy. Yes, that's it. This is exactly like a romantic comedy, so be prepared for some complications...complications that will arise in the very near future. But don't loose hope, this is a Fred and Hermione fan fic after all. **


	4. Chapter 4

1A Series of Fortunate Events

Chapter Four: Move-In Day

The next day Hermione got up bright and early as usual, took her shower, ate some breakfast, and then headed over to Fred and George's place. George was at the shop and the apartment was pitch black. "Lumos." Hermione muttered and all the lights turned on. She walked over to Fred's bedroom and knocked loudly on the door, "Fred!"

Hermione heard some movement and something that sounded like an alarm clock falling on the floor followed by a groan. A few minutes later a sleepy-eyed, half naked Fred opened the door, "Good morning." Fred rubbed his eyes.

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, "Good morning Fred." she walked into his room, "Let's get a move on."

Hermione brushed past him while walking into the room and her hand brushed his barer stomach. She felt a tingle go through her body but ignored it. Fred touched the spot that her hand brushed and just kept his hand there for a while.

Fred disappeared into his bathroom but returned shortly later fully dressed and looking much more awake, "Ok, I think I'm ready for the big move."

Hermione smiled, "I know how weird this must be, it'll be the first time that you're not living with George."

"Please don't remind me." Fred sighed picking up a large box. Hermione couldn't help but wish that he was lifting that without his shirt on. _Oh stop that_, she told herself, _that is not an appropriate way to think about your friend_.

Fred and Hermione quickly moved all of the boxes over to the fireplace while talking about George.

"How is the house hunt going for him?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty well, he's actually going to pay a visit there in a few weeks to check out a place."

"That's great!" Hermione grinned levitating an odd shaped box over to the fireplace, "Hopefully, he'll find a place soon and you could visit him over Christmas."

"Yeah, that's what we were thinking." Fred said rummaging through some stuff in his closet.

"I've always wanted to go to America." Hermione told him, "I've never gotten the chance though with the war and then starting at Hogwarts so quickly."

"Well, you should come with me then over Christmas. It would be nice to have someone to do some sight-seeing with while George is going to all the meetings and stuff."

Hermione's eyes lit-up, "Really? I could go with you?"

Fred grinned, "Of course, I would like nothing more then to have you join me."

"That sounds great." Hermione beamed.

Fred and Hermione finished sorting through everything and took turns transporting stuff through the fireplace to Hogwarts. Snape's sleeping chambers were completely empty and the room looked massive. "Wow, I really don't think I have enough stuff to move in here." Fred marveled.

Hermione looked around,"I don't remember the room looking so empty."

Fred made a face at her, "You've been in here before?"

Hermione scowled, "I meant when I saw my room I don't remember it being so big."

Fred grinned, "I'm sure that's what you meant." he said playfully.

Hermione slapped his arm, "Oh come on let's empty out your stuff."

It didn't take long to move everything in since Fred didn't really have too much. After everything was unpacked they collapsed on the large bed.

"I think the bed's even more comfortable." Hermione pouted.

Fred laughed, "How 'bout the pillows?"

"Wha-" Hermione started to say but Fred hit with a pillow.

Hermione reached over and grabbed one of his large pillows and smacked him back. Before they knew they were in an all out war and feathers were flying everywhere. Hermione was laughing so hard that she had tears coming out of her eyes and her stomach hurt. Fred slipped on a pile of feathers while chasing her and landed with a thud on his bum. That caused Hermione to stop and laugh even harder. Fred reached up and grabbed the back her shirt trying to get up but instead she fell right on top of him. Fred burst out laughing at Hermione's look of surprise. In return Hermione smacked him in the face with the pillow.

"I think I'm gonna need some new pillows." Fred said through howls of laughter holding up his now deflated pillow.

"Nonsense." Hermione said laughing, "Reparo." she pointed her wand to the defunct pillows and all the feathers disappeared back into the pillows.

"Yay!" Fred said with the enthusiasm of a child who was getting a present. He picked up his pillow and laid it on Hermione's lap and put his head down, "I'm exhausted."

Hermione laughed, "You're exhausted? I did all the work."

"Hah, you just think you did the work." Fred teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laid her head on the side of the bed. The two of them sat there in comfortable silence for a while, Fred was tracing shapes on Hermione's legs with his fingers and Hermione was running her fingers aimlessly through Fred's hair. Both os them were utterly comfortable and happy. However, this did not last long because a few moments later there was a knock at the door and both of the scrambled off the floor and threw the pillows back on the bed. Fred went over to the door, "Oh, hi Head Mistress!"

"You can call me Minerva now Fred." McGonagall walked into the room, "I just wanted to make sure you got all of your stuff here in one piece." she surveyed the room and her eyes first fell on Hermione's untidy hair and then Fred's shirt that was no longer tucked into his pants, she smirked, "But I see everything got here in one piece."

Hermione attempted to pat down her hair while Fred tucked in his shirt, "Oh this isn't what it seems." Hermione tried to explain.

"Hermione, dear we should just come clean about our relationship." Fred grinned. Hermione's mouth fell wide open and McGonagall smirked.

Hermione pulled out her wand, "But Fred, _dear_ I'm not ready yet."

Fred knew not to mess with Hermione when magic was involved, "I'm just kidding."

McGonagall smiled, "Well, I'll let you finish unpacking. I was actually just on my way to see Harry about something."

McGonagall left and Hermione finished helping Fred unpack before she headed back to her room to finish grading homework for tomorrow. Fred headed down to the kitchens with a wide smile on his face, _maybe George was right, maybe Hermione does actually like me_. Hermione walked to her room slowly thinking about the day's events: _was Fred flirting with me? Was I flirting with Fred?_ _Does he like me? Do I like him?_ Hermione shook her head, _heck, he probably still thinks of me as "the know-it-all"_. She sighed and walked into her chambers.

Meanwhile, McGonagall did in fact head over to Harry's chambers but that was not her original destination. She knocked his door and waited patiently for him. Just a few moments passed before he opened the door, "Oh, hello profe- um Minerva. I wasn't expecting you, is everything ok?" Harry still had problems referring to her as Minerva.

"Oh not at all." McGonagall shook her head, "Is it alright if I come in?"

"Oh sure." Harry said moving out of her way.

McGonagall, walked briskly past Harry and into his room, "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe I hear a rumor that Ginny is trying to find Professor Granger up?"

Harry was shocked and confused by this question, "Um, yes."

"Hm," McGonagall paced, "and so far she hasn't had any luck, correct?"

"Yeah, from what I've heard. I'm actually trying to stay out of the whole thing."

"Interesting, well I think you should keep your open for a potential suitor."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I just came from Professor Weasley's room where he was with Professor Granger, and if I do say so myself they looked quite happy together."

Harry sat down on his bed, so he wasn't just imagining things, "Are you insinuating...?"

McGonagall turned to him with a stern look on her face, "Mr. Potter I do not insinuate, I'm merely telling you what I observed."

Harry smiled, "In all honesty, I was beginning to wonder if there was something between them."

McGonagall smiled, "Well, I think that covers everything, good night Harry."

"Good night." Harry said turning his thoughts to Hermione and Fred.


	5. Chapter 5

1A Series of Fortunate Events

Chapter Five: The Musician

Buzz about Fred spread quickly throughout Hogwarts. Many of the students had attended school with Fred and although they didn't know him personally they idolized him. Rumors will also spreading about a potential romance between him and one of their other favorite professors, Hermione. Ginny was rather shocked by the last set of rumors and when she mentioned them to Harry he simply shrugged and said nothing to the contrary.

"Do you think there's something going on with them?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

Again Harry shrugged, "I'm staying out of this whole thing."

Ginny's mouth dropped, "You know something don't you?"

Harry laughed, "I've got class."

He walked away leaving Ginny wondering if there was in fact something going on between her best friend and older brother. The idea of the two of them together just seemed way too absurd so she quickly blocked the idea from her mind and began her search to find Hermione a date. Surprisingly, Ginny did not have to try very hard at all. Her mum owled her Monday morning saying that an old friend of the family's son was looking for a nice, smart girl to go out with and her mum suggested Hermione. He had obviously heard of Hermione, she was pretty famous because of the whole "best-friends-with-Harry-Potter" thing and he showed immediate interest. Ginny owled her mum back saying that would be great and that Hermione would meet him Saturday night outside Pixie, a new club.

Later that week Hermione was in her classroom during her break period and was reading, Hogwarts, A History. Fred was on his way to the Great Hall for some lunch when he walked by and stopped in the doorway. He smiled to himself as he watched her intently reading the book. He thought how it was so cute that she was so focused, the world could probably end and she wouldn't even notice. He also thought it was cute how she would curl her lower lip under while she read. In the midst of his staring Fred was tapped on the shoulder, "Professor, what are you doing?" one of the second years said loudly causing Hermione to turn toward the doorway.

Fred fumbled for a response, "Oh, I was just going to as Professor Granger if she would like to accompany to the Great Hall for lunch."

Hermione smiled while one of the other second years said, "Like a date?"

Hermione giggled and Fred just plain laughed, "No, not like date. We're not dating, we're colleagues."

"So?" the first second year said.

Hermione replied this time, "Colleagues are not supposed to date."

"Exactly." Fred nodded, "Now why don't you guys run along now."

The second years eyed the two of them suspiciously but obliged. Fred shook his head, "Those kids are crazy."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah I don't think they realize that adults can be friends."

"Yeah, they'll realize though that it's completely possible to have a platonic, non-sexual relationship with someone of the opposite sex." Fred blurted out.

Hermione blushed a bit and wondered, _is he thinking about me in a sexual way? _Fred kicked himself_, great now she's going to thinking that I'm thinking about her in non-friendly ways, which I'm not...well not often anyway_.

"Ok, well I'm just going to be heading to the Great Hall now." Fred said walking away.

"Wait-I'll join you." Hermione said putting her book in her bag.

The rest of the week flashed before Hermione's eyes and before she knew she was outside Pixie. She decided to opt out for something cool and fun to dance in: skinny jeans, ballet flat shoes, and a billowy top with a fun print on it. She wore her hair in a loose bun and threw on a pair of silver hoop earrings. It was pretty cold out so she decided to wait inside for her date. She managed to find an empty table and she ordered a drink while she waited. A few minutes later a tall, thin attractive guy walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione turned and was greeted with a very nice sight: Daniel had light brown hair that hung loosely in his eyes, light blue eyes, and somewhat muscular body. He was wearing a printed t-shirt and a pair of jeans with converse sneakers.

"Hi! Please tell me your Hermione Granger." Dan smiled.

"Hi! Yes I am the one and only." Hermione held her hand out.

"It's great to meet you." Dan said taking a seat.

"You too! Ginny's told me a lot about you."

"Yeah, Charlie told me a lot about you."

"Oh, you know the Weasley's through Charlie?"

"Actually I was in the same year as Percy but Charlie and I were friends as kids since we always got babysat together."

"That's cool, Charlie's such a great guy."

"Yeah we always had a good time, gave Bill quite a bit of trouble." Dan laughed.

Hermione laughed as well, "I guess you two prepared the Weasley's for Fred and George."

"Oh I don't think anyone could prepare the world for those two." Hermione laughed, "You have a really nice smile, Hermione."

Hermione blushed a little, "Thanks, you do too."

Dan stood up and held out his hand, "You wanna dance?"

Hermione took his hand, "I would love to."

The duo danced for a while and talked about their days at school. Dan's favorite subject was DADA and he also hated Snape. Hermione confessed that she actually thought Snape was a great professor he was just creepy. She told him about all the adventures that her, Harry, and Ron had gone on and how she hated flying. Dan confessed that he wasn't too fond of flying either and he told her about the band he was in. Surprisingly Hermione had actually heard of them before (because of Parvati and Lavender) and Dan offered to get her backstage passes as their next show. Overall, the night was going surprisingly well, Hermione really liked Dan. She found him easy to talk to and a lot of fun. They took a break from dancing and had some drinks at the bar. Hermione smiled to herself as she sipped her drink, _maybe they finally got it right_. Her and Dan finished their drinks and danced a bit more before saying good night.

"I had a great time, I'm really glad we did this. We should definitely go on more dates." Dan said

"Yeah, I would really like that." Hermione smiled.

"Great, I'll give you a call." Dan brushed a piece of hair out of Hermione face and softly kissed her on the lips.

Hermione was surprised by this display, all of other her dates had gone so bad she really didn't expect to not only get through one but also get kissed. Dan was a good kisser too. It was soft and sweet and light. But Hermione felt something was lacking, _passion_ she thought to herself_ a first kiss should always have some passion behind it. That's how it was with Ron_,_ then again things with Ron didn't go well and their first kiss burned with passion. Maybe passion takes time, _she reasoned,_ yeah that's it-passion takes time, just like everything else. Dan's a great guy and I'm sure if we continue to date the kisses will only get better. Just enjoy this._

Hermione pulled away first, "Well, I should get back to the school."

"Would you like me to walk you?" Dan offered.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm actually just going to walk over to my friend's apartment and use their fireplace."

Dan nodded, "Ok, well be careful." he kissed her goodbye on the cheek, "Good night, Hermione."

"Night!" Hermione called out heading down the street.

Hermione got back to her chambers and found a bouquet of flowers on her dresser. They were wildflowers, her favorite. There was a brightly colored envelop lying next to them. She opened the card:

**Hermione, **

**I thought you might like to come back to these in case your date doesn't go so well. I remember a while ago you said these were your favorites so I just picked some up when I was at Hogsmeade today-I hope you like them! And remember if this date doesn't go so well, it's not the end of the world, you're wonderful and I know you'll find the right guy. **

**Yours Truly, Fred **

Hermione smiled and put the flowers in a vase. She couldn't believe that Fred would do something so nice for her, she made up her mind right then and there to do something for him. But she had no idea what to do. Suddenly, a great idea came to her.

Hermione snuck down to the kitchens with a basket and grabbed a variety of food. She also grabbed a blanket and then headed down to the dungeons where Fred's chambers were. She knocked loudly since she wasn't sure if he was still awake. Almost immediately the door opened and Fred stood there in his pajama pants.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Fred smiled and scratched his chest.

Hermione couldn't help but notice what a nice chest it was but shook her head, "Well, I loved the flowers you got me and I decided to do something nice for you. Come with me." Hermione held out her hand and lead Fred out of the dungeons.

"Where are we going?" Fred asked.

"You'll see." Hermione smiled.

They stopped outside of the Room of Requirement. Hermione walked in front of the empty wall space three times and a door appeared. She opened it up and was very pleased with the sight. It was like the had stepped into a Quidditch match and were the only observers.

"This is awesome." Fred said in awe.

"Let's watch." Hermione dragged him over to an empty space and rolled out the blanket for their picnic. For the next couple hours they ate and watched the Quidditch match (Ireland versus Bulgaria). Both of them were having a great time but Hermione was exhausted. She laid her head on Fred's shoulder and he put his arm around her. After the match Hermione opened the door to make sure no one was there and she motioned to Fred that the coast was clear.

"That was amazing, Hermione. Thanks!"

"Of course, it was the least I could do."

"So, how did your date go?"

Hermione almost stopped, she had kind of forgotten about Dan, "Oh, it was really good. He's a really nice guy."

"Oh, do you think you're going to go out with again?" Fred asked nonchalantly.

"Um, maybe I mean he said he would call me, but who knows." Hermione said trying to make it sound like it was nothing.

"Oh, that's great Hermione, I'm really happy for you." Fred said trying to sound happy. _I should be happy for her, Dan's a great guy and Hermione is amazing. He would be really good to her, she's one of my best friends I want her to be happy. Yes, and if she's happy with Dan that's great._

Hermione smiled, "Oh, well here's my room. Um I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks again for the flowers."

"It was nothing." Fred said smiling.

Hermione disappeared behind the door while Fred stood there lamely._ I think George is right, I do like her. I like her a lot_.

**So, things seem to be getting pretty serious between our favorite know-it-all and our favorite prankster. But...I think we've met our complication and his name is Dan. **


	6. Chapter 6

1A Series of Fortunate Events

Chapter Six: A Second Date

The next day Hermione called Ginny into her office, "So, I think I'm going to have another date." Hermione attempted to smile.

Ginny squealed, "That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Ginny noticed the lack of the enthusiasm, "Um, why am I more excited than you?"

Hermione sighed, "No, I'm excited, Daniel's a really great guy I guess I'm just scared."

Ginny looked at her sympathetically, Don't worry, I'm sure things will be great."

Hermione nodded, "I'm sure you're right. Well, you should probably get to class."

Ginny smiled, "Just have fun."

Hermione smiled thinking, _I did have fun with him last night but I just don't know, he seemed more like a friend then a boyfriend. But these things take time, I'm sure I'll grow to love him. _

This week was very chaotic with all the kids running around excited for Halloween. Many of them walked through the corridors with masks on and most of them didn't pay too much attention during class. Most of the professors gave up pretty early in the week trying to stick to the curriculum and instead opted out for Halloween tales. Hermione even caved and cancelled class on Friday and then ended up having to cancel class on Thursday so that it would be fair. She spent her free time going over papers and working on the lesson plan for the following week. Wednesday night she was in the Great Hall with Fred and Harry when she received a letter. She was pretty surprised since she usually did not receive post at the same time students did. She opened it and was pleasantly surprised to se that it was from Daniel:

Hi Hermione,

I know I said I would call but I thought a hand-written letter would be more personal...and romantic. I hope you're having a really great week and I would love to see you this weekend if that's possible. When you get the chance just write me back and maybe we could get together on Saturday or Sunday. Hope to hear from you soon!

From, Daniel

"Oh, wow he does want to go out with me again." Hermione said mildly surprised.

"He sounds like a great guy Hermione, you should go out with him again." Harry said grabbing some chicken.

"Yeah, Dan's a really _nice_ guy." Fred muttered.

Hermione turned to him, "Do you not like him?"

Fred shook his head, "No, I do. I just don't know if he's really the right guy for you."

Hermione looked crestfallen, "Oh? Why's that? He seems like a genuinely good guy."

Fred shrugged getting kind of annoyed, "He is, I just think he's a bit boring."

"Well, not everyone is as wild and erratic as yourself, Fred, but that doesn't mean they're boring." Hermione said harshly.

"Hey, I don't care if you go out with him again." Fred said getting up, "I'm just watching your back."

Hermione was very annoyed now, "Well, I don't need you watching my back Fred Weasley, I can watch it all on my own thank you very much."

"Sure you can, that's why you can't even get a date on your own." Fred spat out.

Hermione looked like she had been slapped in the face, "Ugh, you're just like your brother!"

"Hah! At least I didn't waste my time with an insufferable know-it-all." Fred didn't know where all this was coming from, he just knew that we wanted to hurt her. Hermione now had tears forming in her eyes she grabbed her letter and bag and ran off without another word.

Fred sat back down while all the other professors stared unsure of what to make of the whole thing. Harry sat with his mouth open, _he really is a lot like his brother, he should just tell her how he feels_.

"You should go after her." Harry said.

"Why should I? You heard her, she doesn't need me." Fred grumbled his face bright red.

"You know she doesn't mean that. You should really go talk to her." Harry said finishing up his dinner.

"Well, she said some pretty mean things too." Fred pouted.

Harry sighed, "Do you like her?"

"Not at this moment."

"No, I mean do you really _like_ her."

Fred squirmed, "I don't know. Maybe...a little..."

"Well, then you should really go talk to her."

Fred shook his head, "No she's obviously interested in Daniel-I'm not going to interfere just to be turned down."

This time Harry shook his head, "You and Ron are a lot alike." Harry left the table.

Later that night Hermione was sitting on her bed writing a letter back to Daniel saying that she would love to see him his weekend and suggested they do dinner. Her eyes were all red from crying and she felt sick to her stomach. She didn't understand why she had gotten so upset with Fred and how their conversation had escalated so quickly. _Well, I don't care what he thinks-I don't need his protection or his help. Nope not at all. He's the one who needs help, he's the one who's alone, I at least have Daniel and he has no one. _ Hermione finished her letter and was about to go to sleep when she heard a knock. She groaned and rolled out of bed. Much to her dismay it was Fred who was on the other side of the door.

"Hi." he said sheepishly.

"Hello."

"Can I come in?"

"I suppose." Hermione walked into the room and sat on her bed.

Fred teetered before walking into the room, "I just wanted to apologize." Hermione continued to just stare, "I'm really sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have said all of those mean things, I didn't mean them. I guess I'm just upset about George moving and everything and I took it out on you and I'm sorry."

Hermione sighed and smiled a little, "I'm sorry to Fred. I don't think you're erratic or anything. I hope you forgive me."

Fred walked over and hugged her, "You are completely forgiven."

Hermione squeezed him, "Thank you."

Fred straightened and took a seat next to her, "So no more fights?" he held out his hand.

Hermione laughed and shook it, "Agreed."

Meanwhile, Harry was reading in his bed when there was a knock at his door. He wasn't expecting anyone and it was kind of late so he had no idea who would be coming over. He got up and was pleasantly surprised to see his girlfriend on the other side of the door."

"Hi!" he said giving her a kiss and pulling her inside, "I wasn't expecting you."

Ginny grinned, "I didn't think a girlfriend needed a reason to visit."

Harry smiled, "Fair enough."

Harry and Ginny climbed under the covers and snuggled. Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest while he stroked her hair.

"Honey, what happened tonight at dinner?" Ginny asked, "I went to Hermione's room after but she didn't answer."

Harry sighed, "I think her and Fred like each other."

Ginny's head shot up, "What? Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger _like_ each other? That's impossible."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I could see it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they'd be a good balance for each other, they would kind of be like your mum and dad."

Ginny mused for a moment, "Actually that makes sense, I've never thought about it that way."

"Well, anyway they got into a fight because Daniel sent her a letter about wanting to go out again and Fred said something about Daniel not being good for her and it just escalated from there."

"Interesting." Ginny said more to herself than to Harry, "Come to think of it those two have spending a lot fo time together and they genuinely seem to enjoy each other's company."

"And he's shown up at all of her dates." Harry added.

"We've got to get them together."

Harry shook his head, "No way, I've stayed out this whole thing and my life's been free of stress. I think the best thing we could do is just let them sort things out on their own. I don't even think either of them is willing to admit their feelings."

Ginny pouted, "Fine."

The rest of the week continued as it had before the fight: the students were still excited about Halloween, Fred and Hermione acted as though nothing had happened, and Ginny was still trying to find Hermione a boyfriend...although her current target was Fred. Daniel wrote back to Hermione and invited her to his place for some dinner. Hermione accepted but didn't tell Fred about it. Ginny and Harry were now keeping a very close eye on the two but still hadn't managed to get either of them to talk:

"Why do you think anything's going on?" Hermione would ask.

"Oh, we would never work." Fred said.

So basically neither of them denied liking the other...but neither of them admitted it either. Ginny was getting pretty annoyed and trying to think of a way to get it out of one of them. Then a brilliant idea struck her-George.

Saturday night arrived and with it Hermione's second date. Since it was just a dinner at home she decided to dress rather casually, just a pair of jeans and a blue sweater with converse sneakers. At six she walked over to her fireplace and disappeared. Daniel's flat was amazing, very open and bright and clean. Everything was nicely organized and he had amazing pictures of foreign places. He also had very nice furniture and ornaments. Hermione was in shock, she had never seen such a beautifully decorated home, he even had quite a few large book shelves that were filled to the brim. In one corner of the living room was a piano and a guitar.

"You're place is amazing." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it." Dan said giving her a kiss, "Dinner's just about ready."

"It smells great, what is it?" Hermione followed Dan into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing too fancy, it's actually something that's quite popular in America, just some mac and cheese."

"I love mac and cheese." Hermione took a seat at the dining room table, "Have you been to America?"

"A few times, sometimes the band tours there." Dan poured some mac and cheese onto a plate, "What about you?"

Hermione shook her head, "I haven't had the chance, but I'm hoping to go over Christmas break with the twins."

"That's cool, I didn't realize you were very close with them." Dan said sitting across from her.

"Oh well I'm not." Hermione stammered, "Well I am, but only with Fred not so much George. Not that I don't like George I just like Fred better." Hermione turned red, "That sounded ridiculous."

Daniel laughed, "Nonsense. I understood every word."

Hermione smiled, "I'm happy someone did."

"So how is school?" Dan asked.

Hermione told him about the Halloween feast and how all week the students were so eager. And then she told him about a prank that Fred pulled on his seventh year students (he bewitched all of their caldrons so that anything thy put in their would just disappear).

"Never a dull moment at Hogwarts." Dan smiled picking up Hermione's plate.

"Yeah, especially with Fred there." Hermione wanted to kick herself, _why did she keep bringing him up? Why couldn't she talk about Harry or Ron or anyone else?_

"Charlie told me quite a few stories about the twins, each one crazier and funnier than the previous one."

"Yeah, did he tell you about the huge prank they pulled when they left the school?"

Daniel laughed, "Yeah and it just made me wish I had been there."

"It was crazy I couldn't believe it." Hermione said getting up and following Dan into the living room.

"I hope he's not that wild at school."

"Actually, I think him and George are much more relaxed when they're not together." Hermione told him, "I almost feel like I'm meeting Fred for the first time."

Dan smiled, "How bout some music."

"That would be great." Hermione took a seat on the couch while Dan sat behind the piano. Dan played a variety of music, everything from jazz to the theme from Super Mario. Hermione had never met anyone who played this well and she was delighted to have a private concert. "You're so talented."

Daniel blushed, "Thanks. It just takes some practice."

"No, you definitely have natural talent."

"You could learn to play, come here." Dan motioned for Hermione. She meekly made her way to the piano and took a seat. Daniel stood behind her and placed his hands on top of her's. Together the two of them played Chopsticks. Hermione could feel that her face was bright red. She didn't know how to react to their sudden close contact. Dan on the other hand was completely relaxed and enjoying himself. Hermione told herself to breathe and just relax.

"See you're a natural." Dan kissed the top of her head.

Hermione giggled, "Thanks for the lesson." she got up, "Did you wanna watch some tv?"

Hermione had decided that she was going to enjoy this, Daniel was a great guy and a good kisser and she was going to enjoy this.

"Sure."

Dan and Hermione crashed on the couch but didn't do too much tv watching. After about fifteen minutes their tv watching became a make-out session. For the next half-hour Dan and Hermione enjoyed their make-out session before Hermione pulled away, "Hey, I should get going."

"Mmm, are you sure?"

Hermione giggled, "Yes I should really get going."

Dan pouted, "Oh fine."

Dan and Hermione got up and Dan walked Hermione over to his fireplace. He gave her a hug and another kiss.

"I'll be seeing you soon, right?" Dan rubbed Hermione's cheek.

Hermione nodded, "Yes definitely."

"So, are we official now?" Dan asked sheepishly.

Hermione was kind of shocked, "Um, like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Dan nodded, "Yeah."

Hermione bit her lower lip, "Yes, yes we are official."

Dan beamed, "Great!"

Hermione and Dan hugged once more and Hermione stepped through the fireplace.


	7. Chapter 7

1A Series of Fortunate Events

Chapter Seven: Girlfriend

Ginny began to scream and jump for joy when Hermione told her about last night, "That is so amazing!"

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, I'm really excited."

"Yay, Hermione has a boyfriend!" Ginny danced around, "Now we can go on double dates and everything."

Before Hermione got a chance to say anything her door slid open and Fred stood in the doorway, "I could hear you screaming all the way in the dungeons." Fred moaned. He was still in his pajamas and sleep robes, "What are you so excited about?"

Ginny rolled her eyes while Hermione chuckled softly, "Hermione, has a boyfriend now."

Fred looked a little shocked, "Oh. That's great Hermione. I'm really happy for you."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Fred."

"Can you believe it, her and Dan? It's so cute." Ginny squealed.

"Yup, Dan's a good guy." Fred said turning to leave, "Well, um I have stuff to do, so I'll see you two later."

"Bye." Hermione said sadly.

Later that day Hermione and Harry decided to go to Grimmuald Place to have dinner with Ron. Hermione was rather quiet and Harry was pretty curious as to why, "Hermione, is everything ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm doing great." Hermione smiled feebly.

"Are you sure?" Harry wasn't convinced, "You've been unusually quiet."

"Oh, it's nothing I guess I'm still kinda surprised by how quickly everything is going with Daniel."

"It doesn't have to be like that, if you're not ready for a boyfriend, just tell him so."

"It's not that, at least I don't think that's it. I'm pretty sure I'm ready for a boyfriend, I just don't know if it's him that I want."

"Is there someone you do want?"

Hermione blushed a little, "Um no...and even if I did he wouldn't want me."

Harry sighed, "Hermione, if you're talking about Fred you should just tell him."

"Tell him what?" Ron asked appearing in the kitchen out of nowhere.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, "Oh, Harry was just talking about some silly prank Fred pulled."

"Oh." Ron said sliding into a chair next to Hermione.

For the next half hour the Golden Trio made lunch and enjoyed each other's company. Harry and Ron were lucky that Hermione learned all of Mrs. Weasley's spells for making food. The three felt like they were back in school and had all the time in the world. The three of them hadn't realized how much they missed being around each other until just then. They all silently agreed to get together more often.

During lunch the three of them got to talking about their romantic lives, "So, Hermione I hear you're now Daniel's girlfriend?"

"Yup, he's a great guy."

"Yeah that's what Bill and Charlie told me what I asked." Ron said nonchalantly.

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "You asked them about Dan?"

Ron shrugged but his face was beginning to turn red, "Well, you know friends have to watch out for each other."

Harry and Hermione smirked, "Well, thank you for asking."

"So, Harry how are things with you and my sister?" Ron asked shoving some sandwich into his mouth. Hermione made a disgusted face as usual.

"Great, she's amazing you know that."

"Yeah, real amazing let me tell you." Ron joked, "She reminds of Fred and George more and more everyday."

"Really? I've never seen a resemblance." Hermione remarked.

Ron shrugged, "Well, they're all smart and a bit mischievous and have a tendency to bend the rules. And all of them are game for a laugh."

Harry nodded, "Yeah when you look at it that way I can see it."

"Yeah, that's why I was always so shocked that Hermione and Ginny are such good friends. I would have thought Ginny would drive her mad, just like the twins."

"Fred and George don't drive me mad." Hermione said.

Ron raised his eyebrow, "Do you remember going to school with them? But even so I sometimes think that maybe you should be dating one of them."

Harry snickered into his food while Hermione shot him a death glare. Thankfully Ron didn't notice or else that would have opened up a whole new set of questions.

Ron cleared his throat, "All kidding aside now, I actually have something really important to talk to you guys about."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other each expecting the other one to have some idea but both were clueless, "What's up?"

Ron took a deep breath, "I'm going to ask Samantha to marry me."

Hermione nearly spat out her drink and Harry dropped his food, "Oh my god! Oh Ronald I'm so happy for you!" Hermione leaped across the table and hugged him.

Harry grinned broadly, "Congratulations, when are you going to pop the question?"

Ron beamed at his two friends, "Christmas dinner, she's coming with to me to The Burrow."

"That's so romantic." Hermione sighed.

The next month flew by, one day it was November and the next it was December. Hermione and Dan had been together for two months and everything was going great. Dan was pretty much everything Hermione could ask for: romantic, sweet, handsome, funny. And yet in the back of her mind she just kept feeling as though something wasn't right. For someone reason she just wasn't attracted to him-it made no sense at all. She just kept hoping that the attraction would grow. She even invited him to the Burrow with her which he happily accepted the invite. He had even made it common practice to come over on Sundays and he met Harry and Ron and Ginny and they all loved him.

One Sunday the two of them were relaxing on her bed while she read over papers. There was a knock at the door, "I wonder who that could be?" Hermione got up.

She opened the door and beamed when she saw Fred, "Fred! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, how are you?"

"I'm great-guess what I have in my hands right now?" Fred said walking into the room.

"What?"

"Two tickets for America!"

Hermione's jaw dropped, "We're really going?"

"The day after Christmas, for a week." Fred grinned.

"You two are going to America together?" Daniel asked from nowhere.

"Oh geez Dan I didn't see you there, I'm sorry. How are you?" Fred asked still grinning.

"I'm good and you?" Dan asked still looking at the tickets in Fred's hands.

"Great, now that I've got the tickets."

"So, the two of you are going to America?" Dan repeated.

Hermione cut in, "Well, us and George. Fred and George are spreading their company and George is going to moving there for a little while. Fred and I are just going to help him and do som sight seeing."

Dan's face fell a little, "Oh, ok."

Hermione rushed over to him, "It's really not that big of a deal. Fred and I have been friends for a long time and the two of us have been dying to go America for ages."

Dan sighed, "I know, I'm just going to miss you. And I know you would never cheat on me with Fred." Hermione and Fred glanced at each other both think the same thing, _what does that mean? Fred's (I'm) a great guy, any girl would be lucky_.

Hermione smiled, "It's only going to be a week-you won't even notice I'm gone."

Dan perked up, "Yeah, you're right I just want you to have a great time."

Fred cut in, "Oh don't worry we will, we're going to be in New York City which is apparently the greatest city in the world. We can even check out this thing called Broadway, it sounds really cool there's dancing and singing and stuff."

Hermione's eyes lit up, "This is going to be great!"

December seemed to be going by even faster than November. Hermione, Harry and Ron had decided to all stay at Grimmuald Place over break that way they could spend some real time together. Before Hermione knew it everyone was heading home for the holidays. Part of her always hated leaving Hogwarts-it truly was her home. It was where she met her three best friends and went on her greatest adventures and the great majority of her life was spent within the walls of the great castle. Fred came up to her while she stood in the doorway of the Great Hall, "Don't worry we'll only be gone a few weeks."

"Oh Fred you scared me." Hermione sighed, "I know but I hate leaving here. Between Hogwarts and the Burrow I don't know where I've spent more of my time."

Fred laughed, "I for one never thought I would be back here. But I'm happy that I am."

"I'm happy you're here too." Hermione smiled.

Fred smiled, "Here let me help you with the bags."

**Ok so this chapter is rather short and I realize that it spans two and a half months but that's cause the next chapter is pretty long and one that I hope you guys love. Let's just say that this is the chapter that explains why this is a Fred and Hermione fan fic. **


	8. Chapter 8

1A Series of Fortunate Events

Chapter Eight: Christmas Dinner

Hermione woke up bright and early Christmas morning and found some gifts at the edge of her bed. Harry and Ron had obviously left there those late last night since they were definitely not up yet. She excitedly opened up the gifts: from Harry she received a monogrammed leather planner and some chocolates, Ron got her a necklace with an H on it and a framed photo of the three of them from earlier this week. Hermione propped the photo on her night stand and smiled as she watched the three of them thinking back to their younger days. She hopped off her bed and took a quick shower. She wore in her hair in pretty loose curls that framed her face and fell just below her shoulders and put on her makeup. She picked out a red wrap dress to wear with a fancy pair of heels and pretty gold earrings. After that she tiptoed into the boys' rooms and left their gifts at the edge of their beds. Then she returned to her room and put together her gifts to bring. Then she went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for her and the boys. A little while after she started the boys came down in their pajamas with huge grins on their faces.

"Merry Christmas Mione!" They chorused hugging her and kissing her cheeks.

Hermione giggled and gave each of the boys a kiss, "Merry Christmas Ron! Merry Christmas Harry!"

They ate their breakfast and then Harry and Ron went back upstairs and took their showers and got ready. Hermione was cleaning up when she heard a knock she opened the door and was greeted with a kiss, "Hi Hermione!"

"Hi Dan!" she hugged him, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Dan walked in, "You look amazing."

Hermione blushed, "You don't look so bad yourself."

Dan straightened up, "I try." The two of them laughed and plopped on the couch waiting for Harry and Ron. Harry was the first to come down and him and Dan chatted about music. Hermione had gotten Dan a muggle cd player with some CDs that she thought he would enjoy. Ron came down while Harry and Dan were chatting so her and Ron went back up stairs and got all the gifts to put by the fireplace.

"Dan's a really great guy, Hermione." Ron said casually.

"Yeah, he is." Hermione smiled, "I really like him."

"I hope he makes you happy, you deserve the best you know." Ron smiled.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Ron, that really means a lot."

"He does make you happy right?"

"I'm happy."

"Are you happy with him?"

"Of course I am, I mean we've only been together for a couple of months but so far everything's great." Hermione didn't understand what Ron was trying to get at.

"Do you get butterflies when you kiss him?"

"I can't believe you asked me that, Ronald."

"Well?"

"He's a good kisser." Hermione shrugged, _what did that have to do with anything_, she thought to herself.

"Do you get goose bumps when he touches you?"

"I'm not answering any of these." Hermione said rolling her eyes and grabbing her bag of gifts.

Ron grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes, "I just want you to have the best because that's what you deserve and nothing less."

Hermione relaxed a little, "I know. Thank you for caring about me." Hermione hugged him.

Ron and Hermione moved all the gifts downstairs and then all they had to do was wait for Samantha. Dan and Hermione talked excitedly about all the great food Molly was bound to have but she couldn't stay focused on the conversation. All she kept thinking about was all the questions that Ron had asked her. _Sure I don't get butterflies but maybe it just takes time, yeah I'm sure once I know him better I'll get butterflies. And who cares if I don't want to melt when he touches me, none of that means anything...Then again, I always got butterflies when Ron kissed me or touched me...but that was Ron and we were all wrong for each other. And I don't get that way with anyone...Fred. Wait, what? Did Fred just pop into my mind, what does any of this have to do with __Fred__? Nothing that's what. I don't like Fred and he doesn't like me, we're just friends._ Hermione was thrown out of her daze once Samantha arrived and they left for the Burrow.

The Burrow was a mess by the time the five of them got there. Bill and Charlie and their families were already there. Bill, Fluer and their three children Abigail, Brighton and Charlotte were the first to arrive. Charlie and his wife Emily arrived with their baby son Maxwell shortly after Bill. Fred and George were running late and weren't there when Hermione and the rest of them arrived. Hermione went and played with Abigail and Brighton while Dan talked with Charlie and Bill.

"You'll be a great mummy one day, Hermione." Fluer said sitting on the floor next to Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Fluer."

"Do you zink zees Dan iz zee one?"

Hermione got flustered, "I don't know, we haven't been together all too long."

"I knew Bill was zee one zee second I zaw him."

"Oh." Hermione said handing a doll to Abigail.

"You will know when you've found him." Fluer said getting up and walking over to Bill.

Hermione was really starting to get annoyed by all these annoying questions about Daniel. They had just started dating, how was she supposed to know if he was "the one". She really wished Fred was here, she could at least talk to him without being interrogated. Almost like Fred and George had heard her they popped up in the fireplace. All the children ran to them because they were obviously their favorite uncles. Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw Fred. He was dressed to the nines in a nice button down shirt and black slacks. This was the most "normal" she had seen him and he looked great. He had picked up Brighton and was spinning him around when he caught Hermione's eye. He winked at her and put Brighton down.

"Hey kiddo." Fred said giving her a hug.

"Merry Christmas Fred!" she said hugging him tightly.

"Happy Christmas Hermione." Fred hugged her back.

"You look amazing." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks. You look breath taking." Fred grinned, _I wish you looked that way for me_, he thought to himself.

Sadly, Fred and Hermione's conversation was cut short by the announcement that dinner was ready. Fred sat by George and Bill while Hermione was at the other end of the table with Daniel and Charlie. Harry and Ginny were awkwardly in the middle and kept whispering about the two.

"Those two are driving me mad." Ginny whispered to Harry, "I really wish they would just talk to each other."

Harry sighed, "Yeah I know. I actually almost got something out of Hermione but then Ron popped up."

This time Ginny sighed, "He's always had an amazing talent for timing."

George leaned over, "What are you two whispering about?"

"Fred and Hermione." Ginny whispered back.

"Ah yes, the two young love birds."

Ginny and Harry turned to him, "What do you know?"

George shook his head, "Well, technically speaking Fred hasn't said anything but the whole twin instinct just screams that he loves her."

Harry and Ginny turned to each other and sighed.

After dinner and dessert all the Weasleys and their guests retreated to the living room to exchange gifts. The children opened all of theirs first and were overwhelmed by everything they got. Abigail's favorite gift was a muggle doll that Hermione gave her, Brighton played around on a play broom that Ron got him, and Emily played dress up with all of her new clothes that Harry and Ginny gave her. The adults took their time exchanging gifts and catching up. Hermione, Dan, Harry and Ginny were all snuggled on the couch together across from Fred, George and George's girlfriend Angelina. Dan opened his gift from Hermione and gave her a big hug and kiss and started listening to all of the Cds immediately. Dan got Hermione a gorgeous tea set with all sorts of spells written on the tea pot and cups. It took a little over an hour for all of the gifts to be opened, well almost all of them. Hermione and Fred had gotten each other special gifts but neither of them said anything to the other. Fred sat there with an angry look on his face while staring at Dan and Hermione (Dan was playing with Hermione's hair while she and Ginny showed each other all of their new clothes).

"Fred, could you help me in the kitchen for a sec?" Mr. Weasley called to him.

"Uh, yea sure dad." Fred said absently walking over to the kitchen, "What's up?"

Arthur put his hand on Fred's shoulder, "You should really tell her son."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione, you should really tell her how you feel."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." Fred said looking at the ground.

Arthur sighed, "I went through the same thing with your mother. She was dating this guy Stan and I was single. I thought she would have realized how much I liked her, I was always her shoulder to cry on and we were really close friends. But then her friends hooked her up with this guy Stan and they hit it off immediately. I was crushed, I really thought my life was over. Well, her family had this huge Christmas party and invited me. I decided that it was then or never. I asked her to come with me upstairs because I had left a gift up there. We went up to her room and I told her right then and there that I loved her and I always would."

"Really? I always assumed you and mum had just always been together."

"Well, she didn't say anything for a while and then she got up and went downstairs. A few minutes later she returned and kissed me. And we've been together ever since."

"Wow." Fred said shocked, "But what if Hermione doesn't feel that way about me."

Arthur cleared his throat, "From what the other kids have been telling me I'm pretty sure those odds are slim to none."

Fred sighed, "I guess if I'm going to say it I should say it on Christmas."

Arthur smiled, "That's the spirit son."

Fred began to walk out but his dad stopped him, "Did you get her anything?"

Fred grinned, "Of course I did, I do love the girl after all."

Arthur grinned, "Just making sure. I didn't have a gift for your mother that year, she was pretty annoyed at me."

Fred laughed and walked out into the living room. Dan was resting his head on Hermione shoulder and she was absent mindedly stroking his hair. Fred walked over and cleared his throat, "Erm, Hermione could you come upstairs with me? There's um something I'm thinking of bringing on the trip but I'm not sure if it's really worth the trouble-could you look at it for me?"

"Oh sure Fred." Hermione kissed Dan's head and followed Fred upstairs.

"So, what were you thinking of bringing?" Hermione sat on Fred's old bed.

"Actually, I just wanted to give you your Christmas gift." Fred blushed. He disappeared behind into his closet and came out with a large bag.

"Aww Fred you're so sweet." Hermione beamed, "I actually have something for you too." she reached into her bag and pulled out a box.

Fred sat across from Hermione on the edge of his desk and they both opened their gifts. Hermione nearly dropped her's when she pulled it out of the bag, it was a huge scrapbook filled with pictures of her days at school, vacations with the Weasleys and more recent pictures. He had filled the pages with inside jokes and memories from the last eight years.

"Fred, this is amazing." Hermione clutched the book, "No one's ever done anything like that for me."

"My mum is always scrap booking so I guess I just kind of picked up on it." Fred blushed looking at the floor.

"Thank you!" Hermione flung her arms around him. Fred froze at the sudden contact and kind of just patted her back. Hermione sat back down on the bed, "Open yours now."

Fred unwrapped the box and pulled out the nicest robe he had ever seen. A card fell out of the robe. He opened it up:

Merry Christmas Fred,

I hope you like this robe I picked out, I thought you might need a new one for teaching. It comes complete with pockets on the inside so you can hide things like your wand...and toffees. I have no idea how to show my appreciation for you and everything you've done for me. I hope I can be there for you half as much as you are for me.

Happy Holidays

Love, Hermione

Fred closed the card and looked at Hermione who was eagerly awaiting a response, "Break up with Daniel."

Hermione was shocked, "What?"

"Break up with Daniel."

"Wh-why? I don't understand what he has to do with anything."

Fred took a deep breath, "I-love-you-Hermione." he said in one quick breath.

Hermione's eyes widened, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. Co-could you repeat it?"

"I love you Hermione Granger. I love everything about you. I love how you bite your lower lip when your reading. I love how play with your hands when your nervous. I love how your eyes light up when you've accomplished something. I love you."

Hermione was flabbergasted. Her heart was pounding and her head was spinning. Fred Weasley just said he loved her, Hermione Granger. The boy who did nothing but drive her mad during school and was her first boyfriend's older brother. The man who sat with her in an attic for hours when her heart was broken. The man who went out of his way to rescue her from horrible dates and sent her letters everyday. The man that she loved.

"Hermione? Could you say something?" Fred swayed uneasily.

Hermione got up and grabbed Fred's shoulders pulling his mouth onto hers. The second their lips touched Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach and Fred got goose bumps all over his body. Fred ran his hands through her hair and Hermione grabbed his face and pulled him closer. After what seemed like only seconds but was really quite a few minutes Hermione pulled back.

"I love you Fred Weasley. I love everything about you. I love how you run your fingers through your hair. I love how your ears turn red before the rest of your face does when you're embarrassed. I love how your grin is slightly lopsided and completely perfect in every way. I love you."

**There you have it, our happy couple is now finally a couple. We all knew they were harboring feelings for each other but how is it going to work now that they're together? Who knows-you'll just have to read on.**


	9. Chapter 9

1**So I apologize immensely for the delay I've just been super super super busy. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than I initially planned to make up for the delay. As a result the story has taken an unexpected-but good turn- and now I think it will be ending slightly differently from how I planned. I would like to thank everyone for their amazing reviews, you guys are awesome :)**

A Series of Fortunate Events

Chapter Nine- The Older Brother

Hermione had dumped Daniel and was now lying in Fred's arms. She felt horrible about breaking up with Daniel on Christmas Day but she couldn't keep lying to herself. She wanted Fred, and she's wanted him for a while now. Hermione was just happy to be there with Fred lying in bed with him (no they didn't do anything tisk tisk...yet lol) waiting to get up and go to America for the week. Hermione felt safe and wonderful and like she could fly when she was in his arms. Fred was thinking pretty much the same thing as he twirled his fingers through Hermione's hair.

Hermione started laughing out of nowhere, Fred looked at her with his eyebrow cocked up, "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking how for the last four months Ginny was driving me crazy with questions about you. I kept denying everything because I was sure you didn't have any feelings for me and here we are on Christmas lying in your bed. And it's funny to think that everyone was trying to set me and the whole time you were right here in front of me and no one ever saw it."

Fred smiled, "George kept asking me about you, and like you I denied everything. Although I did keep showing up at all of your dates hoping they would go dreadfully."

Hermione's mouth opened, "You jerk." she said playfully slapping his arm.

The two lied in perfect silence for a few moments. Hermione felt like she was flying this was completely new to her. She didn't know how to act she had never felt this way with Ron. She began to wonder if you could love people differently: she knew she loved Ron and she was pretty sure she loved Fred but this was different. She had butterflies and goose bumps every time he was near. She sighed happily snuggling into Fred's arms.

"We should go back downstairs to say good bye to everyone." Hermione said sitting up.

Fred grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her closer, "Five more minutes."

Hermione grinned and kissed the top of his head, "Ok, but that's all your getting Mr. Weasley."

Fred and Hermione cuddled for five more minutes before Hermione got up and grabbed Fred's hand, "C'mon we've been up here for too long."

Fred sighed and stood up, "Yeah and I still need to pack." Fred stretched while Hermione stared at him, "You still haven't packed?"

Fred shrugged and grinned, "We're wizards it'll take me two seconds."

Hermione smirked, "You are unbelievable."

"Wait til you see me in bed." Fred nudged her.

Hermione laughed, "Don't flatter yourself just yet."

Fred had to admit he was impressed with her quick wit just then, "Touche."

The couple went downstairs to say goodbye to everyone. Ginny was on Harry's lap and the two of them were playing with one another's hair. Fluer and Charlie were getting the children ready to head home as were Bill and his wife. Ron and Samantha were talking excitedly to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. George and Angelina were nowhere to be found.

"Ah, here's our happy couple." Mr. Weasley said smiling. Hermione looked up at Fred beaming he smiled back at her and kissed the top of her head.

"We just wanted to say bye before we leave for America." Hermione told them all.

"I can't believe you guys are going to America, I'm so jealous." Ginny turned her attention from Harry toward Hermione and Fred.

"I am so excited, I mean New York City is the center of the universe." Hermione clasped her hands together.

Hermione and Ginny chatted excitedly while Fred and Harry rolled their eyes affectionately at the girls. Ron caught Fred's eyes and motioned toward the kitchen, '_Oh this'll be good.' _ Fred thought to himself.

"Hey little bro." Fred said grabbing an apple off the counter.

"You better be good to Hermione." Ron said poking me in the chest with his finger.

Fred smiled '_At least he means well_', "Ron, I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Darn right you wouldn't, I would kill you." Ron stared at him long and hard for a moment before relaxing, "Although I could pick worse people for her to be with."

Fred laughed, "You did! What about the jerk you set her up with?"

Ron laughed, "I had to set her up with a jerk I didn't want her dating anyone."

Fred put his arm around his little brother, "C'mon I have to get Hermione."

Fred snuck up behind Hermione and slid his arms around her waist and rested his head atop her's while she continued to talk to Ginny. Ginny grinned with pleasure at the though that Hermione could still be her sister after all.

Hermione and Fred said goodbye to everyone and found out that Angelina and George had already headed over to George's place. The two stepped into the fireplace and went back to Hermione's room at Hogwarts which is where they had stored their stuff. After picking up their belongings it was off to America!

Hermione and Fred held hands and in the flash of a moment were standing in the fireplace of a huge apartment. Hermione ran out into what must be the living room: there was a sofa and few chairs and boxes everywhere. She ran over to the sliding glass door and opened it up, she was dying to smell American air. Much to her dismay it was bad, nothing but fumes (what does she expect, it's New York City lol). She walked back into the apartment with her face all scrunched up.

Fred had finally stepped out of the fireplace and was now looking at the boxes, "What's wrong?"

"America smells bad." Hermione said scrunching up her nose.

Fred howled with laughter and put an arm around her, "Awww."

Hermione smiled sheepishly at Fred, "Where are George and Angelina?"

"Good question." Fred took Hermione's hand and they walked around the loft looking for George and Angelina. Much to their dismay they did find the duo but not in a position either of them wanted to be in.

Fred and Hermione opened one of the doors and found George and Angelina on the bed half naked. They were tangled up in clothes and their were body parts every which way. Both Hermione and Fred tilted their heads to the side with a look of shock and bemusement. Hermione had to stifle a scream and Fred turned his head away in disgust. The couple quietly closed the door and ran back to the living room.

"I guess they need a break from moving." Fred said laughing.

"That's quite a break." Hermione said smiling, "Well, what should we do now?"

Fred raised an eyebrow, "We could take a break like those two."

Hermione's eyes widened and she playfully slapped Fred, "Try again."

Fred laughed and kissed Hermione's forehead, "How bout we move our stuff into the guest room?"

"Good idea."

Hermione and Fred grabbed their suitcases and put away their clothes and stuff for the week. It took Fred about five seconds to magically move everything into its right place. Hermione had decided to do everything by hand and thus it took her a bit longer. While she finished unpacking Fred went out to the living room and unpacked all of the other stuff while George and Angelina were on their break. Hermione came out a few minutes later and looked at her watch, "It's almost 7, do you wanna go out and see the city?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Alright, I'm just going to change real quick." Hermione smiled happily and ran back to their room.

George and Angelina came out of their room looking rather disheveled but happy nonetheless, "Oy, when did you and Hermione get here?" George asked.

"About an hour or so ago."

"Oh." George and Angelina said looking guiltily at the floor."

Fred grinned, "No biggie we unpacked and stuff and now we're going out on the town."

"Awesome, we'll join you." George said brightly.

"Yes, definitely, I'm just going to change real quick." Angelina bounded off to their room.

Fred and George crashed on the couch and tunred the tv on, "SO I like how you set everything up." George commented.

Fred smiled, "I figured you want it set up just about the same as our old place."

Hermione came out into the living room looking amazing. Her hair was in perfect loose waves and seemed to glow. She was wearing a pair of dark denim skinny jeans with a lavender colored sweater a top a white lacy camisole. She was wearing flat shoes sparkly shoes and just the right amount of jewelry. Fred could not stop staring, "You look amazing."

Hermione smiled and blushed, "Thanks."

Fred got up and kissed her passionately. Hermione loved when he kissed her, it was perfect and full of passion just like it should be. Fred loved how soft her lips were and enjoyed wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"Eww, get a room." Angelina teased stepping out into the living room. Fred and Hermione blushed deeply but stayed close together. The four of them headed out for what would be an amazing night in the city.

It was absolutely freezing out on the cold streets of New York City but that didn't stop the four of them from having an amazing night. Their first stop was to check out the bright lights of Broadway, Hermione was hoping that they would get to see at least one show before going back to England. Little did Hermione know Fred had bought them tickets to see a show called The Producers, it was going to be the next night. After some time on Broadway they all took the subway to Time Square, where all the action was. Hermione had never seen so many people gathered in one place and she was slightly overwhelmed. Angelina grabbed Hermione's free hand so that the four of them would not get separated. Fred was getting thirsty so the group headed over to a club, Zero.

Hermione had never been to a "real" club, come to think of it none of them had been to a "real" club. The closest they had ever come was Pixie but wizarding clubs were definitely different from muggle clubs. Fred and Hermione made their way to the bar while George and Angelina made a beeline for the dance floor. The club was packed and loud, not a setting that Hermione was usually comfortable in, but this was vacation and she was going to have a great time. Her and Fred had never had muggle drinks so they had no idea what to order, in the end Hermione opted for a Cosmopolitan and Fred went for the Long Island Ice Tea. After a few drinks Hermione was completely trashed. She grabbed Fred's hand and ran (clumsily) to the dance floor. She was screaming and jumping all over the place. Her and Fred were just spinning around as happy as could be. Her and Fred laughed and sang. Hermione kept asking for more "Cosmompolitans" which would cause Fred to laugh hysterically. They're not sure how this happened but they ended up in a dark corner making out. Fred's hand had found its way up Hermione's top and her hands were all over his bum. Luckily a slightly buzzed Angelina and George found the two of them and they made their way back to the apartment. None of them realized they had been out so long, it was already 1 in the morning.

Fred and Hermione made their way to the guest room and plopped on the bed. Hermione looked over to Fred and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you more."

"That's not possible." Hermione argued, slurring her speech.

"It is, I love you more."

"Hah, I totally love you more. I'm Hermione Granger, I'm always right."

Fred smiled, "I'm going to kiss you."

Fred rolled over and kissed Hermione softly on the lips. This kiss quickly gained momentum and soon their tongues were darting around the inside of each other's mouths. Fred slid his hands over to the tie on the side of Hermione's sweater and clumsily undid it. He slid the sweater off her shoulders and began to trail kisses down her neck toward her collarbone. Hermione began to moan happily which caused Fred to smile. Hermione slid her hands down the front of Fred's button down shirt and tried to unbutton the top, sadly because of her drunken state this was much easier said then done. Instead she ripped the shirt off something that caused Fred to become very turned on. Fred slid the spaghetti straps of Hermione's top down off her shoulder and slowly revealed her lacy bra. Hermione was furiously kissing Fred's toned chest and he moaned happily. Soon their lips found each other again and they rolled over placing Fred on top of Hermione. He again trailed kisses down her neck before reaching her breasts where he placed kisses on the soft fabric. He reached behind her back and undid her bra clasp revealing her full breasts. He massaged them softly and began to place soft kisses on them. Hermione groaned with pleasure begging for more. She focused on getting Fred's pants off, which was a must easier task than the shirt. Soon Fred was in nothing but his boxers while Hermione still had her pants on. Fred changed this quickly. Soon both of them were wearing nothing but their underwear. Fred placed kisses on her legs and ever so slowly slid his hand up her thigh making her beg, "Please Fred." Fred slipped off her sexy underwear and pulled his boxers down. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of his very large erect member. She touched it softly which sent sparks through Fred's body. It was now or never, Fred slowly entered her. For the next few minutes they moved as one perfect person. It wasn't long before the two of them came and Fred collapsed next to Hermione.

Hermione woke up with a splitting headache. "Ugh." she groaned rolling over and throwing the covers off of her. She ran a hand threw her incredibly messy hair and slowly made her way to the kitchen. 'Never again will I drink in America' Hermione told herself. At the moment all Hermione cared about was making a Hangover potion. She searched through the cupboards and eventually found everything she needed. A few minutes later the potion was complete and she was chugging it down. One of the doors opened and out came a sleepy looking George.

"Oh my god!" he screamed upon seeing Hermione.

"George, please don't scream." Hermione put a hand to her head and looked down, she was naked. Completely naked. "Ahh!"

Hermione dropped her glass and attempted to cover herself. George stood there like a moron attempting to not look but still kind of wanting to look. Hermione scampered over to the couch and wrapped a blanket around herself. Then she ran back to her's and Fred's room. Fred was still sleeping when Hermione came back in. She snuggled into the lounge chair and wrapped herself in the blanket.

'Oh my god, we had sex. We've been together for less than a day and we've already had sex.' At this point the potion was sinking in and the memories of last night came flooding back in, 'Ah yes the cosmo and trhe dancing and club zero and then coming back here. And we were lying down and he said he was going to kiss me...and then we did it. And it was good-it was better than god, it was godly.' A small smile spread across Hermione's face as she remembered the electrifying charge that went through her body when Fred touched her. Just then she also remembered something else, they hadn't used protection. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.'

Just then Fred rolled over and opened his eyes, "I think I'm dying."

Hermione got up and sat on the bed with the blanket still wrapped around her, "There's some potion in the kitchen."

Fred slowly got up and kissed the top of her head, "You're the best." Fred slowly climbed out of bed, completely naked, and made his way to the door, "Um why am I naked?" he slowly turned to Hermione who slowly unwrapped the blanket showing her equal nakedness, "Oh my god, we did it last night didn't we?" Hermione nodded, "Why don't I remember it though."

"Oh, you will once you take the potion." Hermione reassured him. She tossed him the blanket and he made his way to the kitchen. Meanwhile Hermione went to the one set of drawers and pulled out a pair of sweats and a tank. Then she collapsed on the bed waiting for Fred. He returned a few moments later with the blanket lazily wrapped around himself.

"We are hott in bed." Fred said sipping some of the potion.

Hermione felt herself blush but couldn't deny it, "Yeah we are."

Fred laid in bed next to her, "And I hear George saw you naked."

Hermione buried her head in Fred's chest, "Ugh, let's not talk about it."

Fred kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry he's not scarred, I think he rather enjoyed the sight."

Hermione sat straight up, "Ugh, I cannot face him today."

Fred laughed, "Don't worry, him and Angelina are at a bunch of meetings for the day and we have plans of our own."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I was able to score two tickets to a show called The Producers and we'll do dinner somewhere fancy." Fred smiled.

Hermione squealed with delight and wrapped her arms around Fred. The rest of the day Hermione spent getting ready while Fred lounged around the place watching tv. Neither of them could forget what happened the night before and both were worried about the potential consequences of their actions. However, both of them were both kind of hoping that the potential would become the reality.

**Ok I think this is an appropriate place to end it. The next chapter will be more of a reflection of their time in New York because I really want to get them back at school. I am very confident of where this story is going and I'm pretty sure it will end with the school year ending. I'm also planning a sequel but I'm not sure yet-if you guys would like to see a sequel let me know. **


	10. Chapter 10

1**I thought I would update as soon as possible. I really didn't have any idea what to write going into this chapter but I think it has some interesting stuff and will lead to some important events in the future. Thanks for all the amazing reviews as usual :-)**

**Oh I guess I should start putting that I in fact do not own Harry Potter, that's all JK **

A Series of Fortunate Events

Chapter 10: What Goes Around the (Rumor) Mill

It was the night before classes were to begin and Ginny and Hermione were seated in Hermione's room discussing America. Ginny wanted every detail, from what the streets looked like to how the food tasted. Hermione told her all about George's amazing loft and how Angelina had decided to move in with him ("Oo, mum will have another wedding to plan." Ginny mused). She also told Ginny about the new shop and how different American wizards were. Their shops were huge and very modern looking. Her and Fred had seen an amazing Broadway show that reminded her of Fred and George.

"Oh my god, I really wanna go to New York." Ginny sighed.

"A honeymoon possibly?" Hermione's eyes twinkled.

Ginny blushed, "Maybe."

"Oh come on, you guys are definitely getting married this summer." Hermione teased.

"I hope." Ginny looked off dreamily, "Well, come on what else happened?"

Hermione bit her lip, she still hadn't told Ginny about what happened between her and Fred, "Well, something else did happen."

Ginny's eyes widened, "What?"

"Well, the first night we were there Fred and I got a little...well a lot of...drunk and kind of you know did it."

Ginny almost screamed, "Hermione!"

Hermione blushed, "Oh c'mon it's not that big of a deal."

"Ok, you've only had sex with two guys in your life, this is a big deal." Ginny's face fell a little, "And both of them happen to be my brothers."

Hermione buried her face in her hands, "Oh geez I'm like some Weasley whore."

Ginny burst out laughing, "Nah, I just think you have a thing for red heads."

Hermione looked up and chuckled, "But yeah we did it."

"What was like?" Ginny asked, "I mean I don't need hard core details, but you know..."

Hermione sighed, "It was amazing."

Ginny squealed and hugged her. For the rest of the night Hermione told Ginny about New York and all the places there are to see, like the Statue of Liberty and Broadway and Times Square. Hermione had picked up some gifts for everyone: she got Ginny some hip New York clothes, she picked Harry up a book about American Quidditch teams, for Ron it was some cd's and a DVD player. She picked up Mrs. Weasley a tea set and Mr. Weasley a variety of muggle artifacts.

A little while later Ginny headed off to her dorm and Hermione finished unpacking her stuff. Hermione decided to do some light reading before calling it a night, she settled on a book about the Jersey Devil she picked up while in America. However, her relaxing reading was cut off by a tapping at her window. She turned to find a small owl carrying a lovely envelope. She let the tiny bird in and examined the envelope with curiosity. The small envelope housed a beautiful card that had the word "Wedding" scrolled nicely across the middle. Hermione's eyes widened, she couldn't think of anyone she knew who was getting married, besides Ron but surely they weren't this far into the planning. She opened the card and saw a picture of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood staring back at her waving happily. Hermione grinned happily, of course why didn't she think of them.

Neville and Luna had actually decided to elope during the middle of last year, with the war going they figured it was now or never. Hermione and Harry had actually been their witnesses since they all happened to be on a mission at the time. Hermione thought back to that day and how utterly odd it was to be part of something so heart warming during the middle of something so horrifying. Hermione was thrilled to see that the two of them made it through the war and were now going to have a proper wedding. Actually they were going to have their wedding in two weeks on the dot. Thankfully it fell on a Sunday. Hermione quickly scanned over the invite, it was going to be at their house in the early afternoon. Hermione scribbled a quick response saying that she would definitely be there, suddenly she stopped. 'What about Fred? Was she just supposed to assume that he would accompany her or should she ask. What if he had plans already, what if he didn't want to go to a wedding with her?' Hermione put down her quill, grabbed a robe and headed out.

The hallways were quiet like expected as Hermione rushed through them towards the dungeons. She never realized how eerie the hallways were at night when you were completely alone. She didn't like it. She wrapped her robe tightly around as she descended into the dungeons. She came upon Fred's door and knocked. There was some shuffling around and a rather tired looking Fred appeared.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Fred said scratching his head.

"Oh, um yes I um just had a question for you." Hermione said biting her lip, 'why was she making such a big deal out of this?'

"Here, come on in." Fred put an arm around her and lead her in. It was obvious that he had been sleeping and Hermione felt horrible for waking him, "So, what's your question?"

"Will you...um...go to a...uh wedding with me?"

Fred grinned the ever so mischievous Weasley grin, "Our wedding? Of course I'll go with you to our wedding."

Hermione glared at him but smiled, "Neville and Luna's wedding. It's two weeks from now."

Fred laughed, "Of course I'll go with you. Were you nervous about asking me?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip once more, "Kind of, I didn't know whether to RSVP for two or just one, and I didn't even know if you'd want to go..."

Fred kissed Hermione passionately on the lips, "I will gladly go anywhere with you."

Hermione immediately relaxed and hugged Fred, "Ok, well um I guess I'll just go and RSVP then."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay over?"

"That's probably not a good idea, you know if anyone saw me leaving your place in the morning it would be bad."

Fred made a puppy dog face, "But I'm so lonely without you."

Hermione smiled, "We can have sleep overs on the weekend, but during school hours we should maintain a professional relationship."

Fred knew he wasn't going to win this one, "Alrighty, I see your point. Would you like me to walk you back?"

"That would be nice."

Hermione rolled over and found herself face to face with a gorgeous red head. 'Shit.' she thought to herself, 'How did this happen?' Fred had walked her back to her room and came in for a few minutes to see the invite and then they both relaxed on her bed. She was reading her book while wrote a letter to George about the wedding. The next thing she remembered was waking up just now. She looked down and found the book open lying on top of her. She peeked under the covers and was thankfully fully clothed, as was Fred. She looked back at the sleeping red head next to her, he looked so peaceful and comfortable. She could definitely get used to waking up to this everyday. 'No, I can't. We cannot carry on like this during school, it would be very unprofessional.' Still she couldn't shake how comfortable she felt with him and how warm his body was. She reached over and cupped his face whispering in his ear, "Hey sleepyhead, we have class." Fred groaned a bit and rolled over. Hermione sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the side Fred was facing. Without really thinking she jumped on top of him.

"Argh!" Fred moaned. Hermione smiled at him. "How did I end up here?" Fred asked sitting up.

Hermione shrugged, "I was going to ask you the same thing but I guess it doesn't really matter. We just cannot let this happen again."

Fred smiled, "Alright, I'm going to go back to my room and I'll meet you at the Great Hall for breakfast." Hermione leaned over and kissed him. He ran his hands through her hair and she wrapped her arms around his body tightly. They parted after a few minutes and Fred exited. Hermione hopped in the shower, decided to straighten her hair, and put on a nice pair of black pants and a cute red sweater that Ginny had gotten for Christmas. She threw on her robe and made her way to the Great Hall.

Hermione took her seat in between McGonagall and Harry, Fred was seated on the side opposite Harry.

"Morning Hermione." Harry said brightly.

"Good morning Harry, Minerva." Hermione greeted them. Fred was stuffing his face, similar to how Ron usually eats, Hermione just rolled her eyes, "Hi Fred."

"Morning princess." Fred smiled.

Hermione took her seat and ignored the inquisitive looks of McGonagall, "So, Harry did you get invited to Luna and Neville's wedding?"

"Got the invite last night, you?"

"Yes, are you taking Ginny with you?"

"Of course, are you taking anyone?" Hermione glared at harry, he did this on purpose he wanted to hear her say that she was bringing Fred. McGonagall turned to face the trio with a look of interest, "Yes, Hermione are you bringing anyone?"

Hermione sighed, "Of course."

"Who?" McGonagall asked.

Fred joined in, "Well, me of course." he winked at Hermione who blushed furiously. 'Why am I blushing, I have nothing to be embarrassed about, he is my boyfriend afterall'.

McGonagall smiled, "Oh finally you two are together."

"It happened on Christmas." Harry told her, diving into the whole story about how Hermione broke up with Daniel on Christmas day and everything, "Harry, don't say it like that you make me sound like some fluzy." Fred nearly spat his coffee all over the place.

Hermione was in the middle of her fourth period of the day, third years who were working on Transfiguring mice into tea cups. There was quite a bit of commotion with girls screaming and boys dropping mice onto the girls heads. Hermione was getting quite the headache and was about ready to scream. Instead she raised her voice, "Do not make me go and get your heads of house." she threatened the Gryffindors and Slytherins. This seemed to have gotten the point across, the boys stopped taunting the girls and thus the girls stopped screaming. Hermione surveyed the classroom, there were a small handful of students who seemed to have mastered turning mice into tea cups. She instructed those students to attempt turning the tea cup back to a mouse while helping out the students who were having problems. She happened to notice two girls (Slytherins) passing a not back. Hermione sighed and accioed the parchment, "Please see me after class Miss Wright and Miss Hannigan." the girls nodded.

Hermione took the parchment and sat at her desk. She opened the parchment and began to read:

So have you heard?

Heard what?

Professor Granger and Professor Weasley are dating!!!

Oh my god, really??

Yes, Tonya saw him leaving her room this morning and he was in his pajamas.

Ugh, I'm so jealous, he is gorgeous

Yeah I know, I would love to date him.

At this point Hermione wanted to just die, they knew, they knew all about her and Fred. She continued to read:

We should ask Ginny she would totally know, Fred is her brother after all

Yeah and Professor Granger and her are best friends

Seriously Professor Granger is the luckiest woman in the world. I mean Fred Weasley is a legend and he's sooo hott!!

Yeah, and I'm sure all the guys will be jealous, just about all of them are in love with her.

At this point Hermione felt herself blush and smiled, 'If they had only known me during school.'

Omg remember when Bobby wrote that poem for her and then Dean started telling everyone that Professor Granger had a crush on him.

That's where the note ended, Hermione folded the parchment up and shook her head, part of her was incredibly amused by the contents of the note and part of her was worried. She didn't like the idea of the students discussing her private life as well as that of those whom she was close with. At the same time however, they were going to find out eventually, maybe her and Fred should come clean about the relationship-it was already all around the rumor mill. Hermione glanced at the parchment on her desk, she could not wait to tell Harry and Ron about how all the boys thought she was hot (hehehe, I had to include that).

Class ended and the two girls came over to Hermione's desk.

"I'm sure this incident will not happen again." Hermione looked at both girls who solemnly nodded, "When in class you should be paying attention and doing your work, not writing notes."

"Yes, Professor Granger." the girls replied.

"Furthermore, it is wrong to spread rumors." Hermione held the note up, "I do not appreciate reading things like this and I am sure Professor Weasley would agree with me."

"What would I agree with you on?" Fred said poking his head in. Both of the girls swooned a little and Hermione couldn't help but smile. Fred walked in and saw the parchment in Hermione's hand, "Have you two been writing notes?" he addressed to the young girls who merely nodded once more. "Today has been a big day of note writing. Just today I found two of the fourth years writing a very interesting note. What's this one about?"

Hermione sighed she was going to tell him she just didn't want to do it in front of the girls, "Well, apparently the students think we're an item."

"Ah, well Miss Hannigan and Miss Wright you will lose ten points each for disrupting class and another ten for lying." Hermione felt her face fall a little, she didn't want the students to know about them but at the same time it really hurt to hear Fred reprimand the girls for lying when in fact her and Fred are an item.

"Oh, well I don't think we really need to punish them about the contents of the note. I've already talked to them about it." Hermione said. Fred looked at her with intrigue, 'Does she want people to know?' he searched her for an answer. The two students stood their awkwardly while their professors looked at each other. Before anyone knew what was happening Fred cupped Hermione's cheek and kissed her.

"I suppose we can't punish them since they aren't lying." Fred said when they finally parted. The two girls stood there with a look of surprise, jealousy, and excitement.

"Oh my god!" they squealed jumping up and down. Hermione didn't even notice she was too busy thinking about how much she just wanted to be kissing Fred.

"Alright, you girls may go now, but remember passing notes will not be tolerated." Hermione said firmly. The girls nodded eagerly and ran off.

Fred and Hermione stood there, Hermione was leaning against her desk and Fred was in front of her with his back to the door, "Well, now what should we do?" Fred asked.

Hermione smiled mischievously, "This." she reached over and pulled him toward her kissing him feverishly.

**Alright this seems like an appropriate place to end for now. Til next time :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

1**Alrighty so this was definitely one of my favorite chapters to write because well we get some insight into Hermione's muggle life as well as meeting her parents. So yeah this was definitely a fun one to write. **

A Series of Fortunate Events

Chapter 11: A Day in the Life of Muggles

So Hermione and Fred had been together for a little over two weeks but she knew he was the one she'd spend the rest of her life with, he knew it too. Actually just about everyone who knew them knew it. But Hermione was determined to take this at a respectable pace like a respectable couple. Thus, Hermione had determined that it was time for Fred to meet her parents. She brought the idea up to Fred was very excited to meet Mr. And Mrs. Granger. Hermione was in her room picking out an outfit for her family dinner thinking about how weird it was to be bringing someone form her magical life into her muggle life. Ron and Harry had never even really met anyone from her family or any of her friends. This was going to be quite the dinner.

Hermione had finally decided on a white knee length skirt with a fitted black blouse and a pair of red high heeled shoes. For once she had straightened her hair and let Ginny do the whole smokey eye look on her. Overall, she was very pleased with her outfit and was quite excited about the dinner. Fred showed up looking very nice with a pair of dress pants and a nice dress jacket with a deep green button down shirt that looked gorgeous with his red hair. Fred greeted her with a deep kiss and an engulfing hug.

"So, are you ready for dinner?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He smiled. The duo disappeared into the fireplace.

Fred Weasley had never spent much time in the muggle world so he was very excited to be meeting the Grangers and hopefully getting to spend more time in the muggle world. Fred stepped out of the fireplace and looked around the house. It wasn't small but it wasn't huge either. It was nicely decorated with tons of pictures and random artifacts. They had a nice sized television and stereo. There was a creme colored couch and red chairs which looked quite nice against the chocolate brown walls. Fred stepped out and looked at the pictures on the mantle. He smiled looking at all the shots of Hermione, it was like a visual time line: there were baby shots and shots of her as a little girl (an especially cute one with her hair in pigtails wearing a raincoat and bright yellow rain boots) and then there were shots of the Hermione he knew, even ones of her and Harry and Ron. Hermione had a toothy smile as a child he noticed, she never smiled that much while they were at school, although with the war who could blame her. Fred was determined to get more of those toothy grins out of her. He was brought back to reality by a gentle brushing of Hermione's hand. He turned and smiled at her and she kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Mum, dad I'm here." she called out.

There was some bustle from upstairs and within the kitchen. Hermione's mother came out of the kitchen with a huge grin on her face, Hermione's father came from above with an equally huge grin. She let go of Fred's and hugged her parents tightly. Hermione's mother was quite lovely, she had long elegant features and rather picturesque face, Hermione had definitely inherited those lovely features but they were mixed with her father's more relaxed features. The frizzy brown hair was definitely inherited from her father, her mother's hair was very fair. The family broke from their embrace and Hermione walked over to Fred grabbing his hand, "I'd like you both to meet my boyfriend Fred."

Mrs. Granger smiled warmly, "It's lovely to meet you Fred, I'm Jane and this is my husband Martin."

"It's great to meet both of you." Fred said eagerly shaking Mr. Granger's hand.

"So, Hermione tells me that you and your brother own a shop." Mr. Granger began conversing with Fred while Hermione and her mother disappeared into the kitchen.

"Yeah, my twin brother George and I own a joke shop. Right now he's in America trying to open up a shop in New York and I'm teaching at Hogwarts. We're both still doing all the inventing but we have some of our friends and such in charge of the individual shops."

"That's quite a remarkable accomplishment for someone your age."

Fred felt his face turn red a bit, "Well, it's nothing compared to what Hermione has accomplished. She is by far the most amazing women I've ever met."

Martin smiled, "I see you are quite taken away by my daughter."

Fred's face reddened even more, "Very much sir."

"Don't be embarrassed she is quite taken with you as well." Martin assured him.

Just then Hermione appeared, "Dinner's ready." Martin and Fred got up and walked over to the kitchen. Hermione grabbed Fred's hand and smiled up at him as they made their way to the dinner table.

The dinner was very delicious, it reminded Fred dinner at the Burrow. He complimented Mrs. Granger on her amazing cooking and she blushed exactly like Hermione did whenever you complimented her.

"How is work?" Jane asked.

"Oh it's been rather interesting." Hermione answered thinking back to the events of the note and the desk incident. "And I've been crazy with the fifth years trying to prepare them for their OWLs."

"Yeah, I feel pretty bad for them." Fred agreed,, "Fifth year is pretty horrible."

Hermione nodded vigorously, "Oh god, fifth year was crazy. Although you and George did brighten it up a bit." Fred's face lit up as he remembered the look on Umbridge's face as he and George left the school.

Jane and Martin looked at the duo with interest. Fred looked at Hermione trying to see if he should divulge the story, Hermione shrugged, "They're going to find out soon enough."

Fred shared the story and by the end of it Martin was laughing hysterically and Jane looked as though she wasn't sure if she should laugh or scold him, in the end she chose laughter.

The rest of the night was spent sharing stories from Hogwarts and Hermione had never smiled so much. As hard and terrifying as school had been she also had some really great memories: the Quidditch matches, Fred and George's pranks, the Yule Ball, and all the typical teen moments. Jane and Martin kept exchanging looks with one another, it was so nice to be let in on all this stuff. In the past Hermione had always kept everything about Hogwarts under wrap and they were thrilled to be included in it. Jane couldn't help but picture her Hermione in a long beautiful wedding gown with Fred at her side. Martin was pleased that Hermione had managed to find someone who was not only responsible and successful but fun loving and caring as well.

A couple hours later Hermione and Fred made their way back to Hogwarts and Fred promised to take Martin to WWW in the near future. Jane gave Fred a kiss on the cheek Hermione and Fred stepped into the fireplace and disappeared from sight. A moment later the duo was at Hogwarts in Hermione's sleeping quarters. They held tightly onto one another's hands and sat on the bed.

"I love your parents." Fred smiled.

"They loved you, I could tell." Hermione was positively giddy at this point.

"At least we have our parents' approval." Fred leaned in and kissed Hermione. Hermione put her hands on Fred's face and began running them through his hair. His hands were wrapped tightly around Hermione's waist and they slowly laid back on the bed...

After their little bit of fun and some cuddling Fred bid Hermione farewell and made his way to his room. Hermione laid happily on the bed and thought she would explode with happiness, everything was going so well. After all of those horrible dating experiences throughout school and the more recent ones she had finally found the right guy. The guy who would treat her well and do the right thing. She jumped up, grabbed her bag and some clothes before racing out of her portrait hole.

Fred had just changed into some sleep pants and was now leaned over his desk working on some assignments for the coming week. Just then he heard a knock and was rather perturbed. He grabbed his robe off his bed and wrapped it around himself. He opened the door and was pleasantly surprised by the sight in front of him. Hermione had tied her rather crazy hair into a loose bun and was wearing a pair of form fitting pajama pants and a tank top with a sweater wrapped around her. She even had a bag with her.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you." Fred said happily moving out of the way to let her in.

Hermione walked in and placed her bag on the bed, "I changed my mind on the sleep over thing." she bit her lip nervously.

"Wonderful." Fred said swopping down and wrapping his arms around tightly around her, "So I guess we'll stay at my place tonight?"

"If you don't mind." Hermione smiled.

"Of course not." Fred made his way back to his desk, "I just have some work to finish up and then we can hit the sack if you want."

Hermione jumped on his bed, "Yeah, I have some papers to grade and I need to go over my lesson plans once more."

The duo worked on their stuff every now and then glancing over and smiling happily. They even read over each other's stuff and offered some helpful suggestions. After that Hermione packed her stuff up and climbed under the sheets. Fred turned his desk light off and climbed in next to her. He put his arm around her protectively and she laid her head on his chest. And that's how the slept for the rest of the night.

**So there's the next chapter. I imagine there will be about 3 or so chapters left in this part of the story, but alas don't fret because I'm already working on some ideas for a sequel because I know that the last chapter will leave you with quite the cliffhanger hehehe. Thanks again for the amazing reviews like always :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the lack of updates, between school and getting a new computer I haven't had much time to work on my beloved fan-fiction but now I have a good couple weeks and I hope to be able to finish this story, alright here's chapter 12 ******

Chapter 12: Under the Weather

A few weeks after Hermione and Fred's trip to her parents' house Hermione groggily lifted her head up. She yawned and stretched before lying he head back down. She curled up under the sheets wrapping her arms tightly around the attractive red head in bed with her. Fred moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Hermione kissing her softly on the forehead. It was Saturday morning meaning that it was Luna and Neville's wedding. It also meant that Hermione had a huge stack of papers to grade and Fred had to make up lesson plans. Basically it was not one of those wonderful lazy weekends that they were accustomed to. Hermione nearly drifted back to sleep when an anxious knocking greeted her ears. She moaned but pulled herself out of bed once she realized the knocking would not cease. She grabbed her big robe and wrapped herself up. She opened the door and found another red head outside her room.

"Hermioneeee, we have a wedding to get ready for." Ginny was standing there in her pajamas with a dress slung over her one arm and her other arm on her waist.

"Hmm, what wedding?" Hermione rubbed her eyes.

Ginny shook her head and walked into the room, "What were you two doing last night?"

Hermione shut the door and walked over to the bed and sat down next to the still sleeping Fred. "Honey, we have to get ready for the wedding."

"I haven't proposed yet." Fred mumbled rolling over.

Hermione smirked and playfully slapped him, "Luna and Neville's wedding."

Ginny had disappeared into the bathroom and Fred was slowly waking up. Hermione wasn't feeling too well and laid her head back on the pillow. Fred was now fully awake and stroking Hermione's hair.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Fred cooed into her ears.

"Noo." Hermione groaned into the pillow, "I don't feel well."

"Hmm," Fred mused touching her forehead "you feel kind of warm I think we should stay in today."

"Aw, no you should go to the wedding, it will be fun."

"I'm staying right here and taking care of you, love." Fred said tenderly pulling the covers over his girlfriend. He got up and knocked on the bathroom door, "Hey Gin."

"Yeah, Fred?" Ginny called out.

"Hermione's really not feeling well, we're gonna have to skip the wedding."

The door flew open, "Oh no, what's wrong with her?" she ran over to the bed where Hermione was curled up under the blankets with only her bushy hair visible.

Fred shrugged, "I'm sure it's nothing too serious she just has a little fever, it's probably just a bug.

"Aw, I hope so." Ginny sighed, "Well, give me your gift Harry and I will bring it with us."

Fred gave Ginny the gift and the two chit-chatted a little longer and Ginny told him to call if she got worse. After that the petite red head went back to her dorm and left the couple to their own devices. Fred went over to her desk and started working on his lesson plans for the next week. He could not believe how far into the school year they were. Everything this year was so unexpected between getting the teaching position at Hogwarts and falling madly in love with Hermione and George leaving for America. Just thinking about everything made Fred's head spin. Before he could think on things any more he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. At first he jumped up but then he turned and saw Hermione standing there with her robe sloppily tied and her hair falling all around her face.

"What are you doing out of bed, missy?" Fred teased as he pulled her into his lap.

"I just wanted to be near you." Hermione said simply putting her head on his shoulder. Hermione cuddled up next to him and fell asleep. Fred kept one arm around her and every now then kissed the top of her head while he worked on his lesson plans. The couple stayed like this for a while until Fred yawned and picked up the petite woman in his arms and he walked her over to bed. He touched her forehead; she didn't feel as warm so hopefully she did just have a little bug. He pulled the covers over her and laid down next to her.

A couple hours later Hermione stirred and rolled over she was back in bed and Fred was next to her. Hermione was suddenly nauseous and ran to the bathroom. Hermione threw up and sat on the floor with her head on the tub. This was not a good sign…or was it? Hermione was completely in love with Fred and had been for awhile, she just denied it for the majority of the time. But maybe this was a blessing, not an accident. _If_ she was pregnant it's not like they would break up they already knew that was a possibility after the trip but that hadn't stopped them from being completely smitten with each other. Just then there was a knock at the door, "Hermione, are you ok?"



"Yeah, I threw up but I'm ok." Hermione said pulling herself up off the floor and opening the door.

Fred stood there with a look of concern, "I think we should go to the hospital wing."

Hermione nodded, "Agreed."

The couple set off for the wing saying hello to the students that they passed. Many of the students stared at their professors with concern and interest. First off, both of them were still in their pajamas and were seen coming out of the same room. And secondly, Professor Granger looked very pale and weak. Most of the students had heard that the two were dating but this proved that is was much more serious than they thought.

Fred was holding Hermione closely to him practically carrying her to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was at her desk working on paper work when the young couple came in. "Oh no, what's wrong?" she asked with genuine concern.

"I don't know." Fred said fearfully, "She woke up with a fever and just threw up."

Madam Pomfrey walked out from behind her desk and went to Hermione's other side and together her and Fred walked Hermione to one of the empty beds. She then drew a curtain around them and begin muttering spells and pouring out different liquids into containers. Fred sat next to Hermione and was holding her hand. Even though she didn't feel well she smiled at him happily. Fred stroked her hair trying not to get too worried as Madam Pomfrey continued her work. He was really worried by the fact that Hermione looked so happy even though she was sick, why would she be happy about this?

Suddenly Fred stopped stroking Hermione's hair and realized what was probably wrong with her-pregnancy. Fred suddenly flashed forward to nine months having a child and trying to work and the child that would be there. Fred wanted nothing more than to be with Hermione but he wasn't sure he was ready for a child this early into their relationship. He looked down at Hermione who was still smiling though not quite as large. "I'll be right back." He said to her kissing her forehead and quickly exiting the Hospital Wing.

Hermione tried to protest but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. She felt tears slowly well up in her eyes. Fred had abandoned her just then. And she couldn't fathom why he was so quick to leave. She couldn't think of it any longer though because Madam Pomfrey was forcing her to drink a variety of potions.



Fred was seated outside the Great Hall with his head in his hands. _What was he going to do? He was clearly not ready for fatherhood if he couldn't even stay there next to Hermione._ _This was his first serious relationship and as much as he loved Hermione he didn't think he was quite ready for their relationship to admit a third party. Yes one day down the road it would be great to have kids but right now he was enjoying having her to himself. They had discussed this possibility and he had told her he was open to it but he didn't think it was an actual possibility. Ugh what was he going to do? _He began hitting his head on the wall for the last half hour when he found Headmistress McGonagall standing in front of him.

"Mr. Weasley, may I inquire what you are doing here?"

Fred looked up, "I don't know what I'm doing."

"I believe your girlfriend is in the Hospital Wing and you are seated outside the Great Hall for no good reason."

Fred sighed shaking his head, "Can I tell you something?"

McGonagall sat down beside him much to Fred's surprise but he continued taking her action as a yes, "I think she's pregnant."

McGonagall took a deep breath and looked hard Fred, "Do you love her?"

"With all my heart." Fred answered firmly.

"Would you do anything for her?"

"I would die for her."

"Then I think you need to get back to that hospital wing."

Fred stood up, "You're right I love her and I want to be with her every moment of the day and I want to have children with her."

Fred raced back to Hospital Wing and found Madam Pomfrey back at her desk, "Where's Hermione?"

"She left a few minutes ago." She replied shortly not even looking at him.

Fred bit his lip just like Hermione usually does, "But she's sick."

"I think she was bit upset that her boyfriend hadn't stayed with her."

"Shit." Fred muttered to himself and raced to his room where he found Hermione puffy eyed and throwing her clothes into her bag.



"Hermione." He reached out to touch her and she jumped out of his reach, "Don't touch me Fred Weasley."

"Hermione, I'm sorry, please forgive me." Fred begged.

Hermione looked up at him her eyes were puffy and red and there were tear stains down her cheek, "Why did you leave?"

"I…I don't know I was scared." Fred said lamely, "But I'm not scared anymore please believe me."

Hermione stared at him and shook her head, "You left me." She turned back to her clothes and papers and continued stuffing them into her bag. She turned to leave but Fred was blocking her way.

"Hermione, I love you. I'm sorry I left you but I promise I will never do it again. I want to be with you forever, you know that. I don't know what came over me but I was paralyzed with fear at having to raise a child. I didn't want to share you with anyone I was being selfish and I shouldn't have left you. I will never ever do it again." He said looking deeply into her eyes. Hermione stared at him once more frozen with confusion. He had already left her this once who's to say he wouldn't do it again?

Hermione dropped her bags and fell into him. "Don't ever do that again!" she cried into his shirt. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and they stayed like that for awhile. Finally they broke apart and sat on the edge of his bed, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Hermione sniffled a little, "I'm not pregnant, it was just a bug." Fred put his arm around her and opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it when he saw the sadness in her face.


End file.
